Beyond Higher Things (Revised Edition)
by mistY AnGeL
Summary: A/U B/V *revised and complete* Vegeta comes to earth in order to find the dragonballs. He meets the blue haired genius and starts falling for her. Later chapters are angst.
1. Chapter One- The Arrival

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Spare me!!!

AN: Hi everyone! This story is so old. It's the new improved version of my original Beyond Higher Things. After a two year break from writing dbz fanfics, I came back on fanfiction.net one day and read my fanfic. Then I was thinking to myself "Oh Kami, did I really write that? That's terrible!" So... I decided to edit it and make a few changes. I know that you are most likely the new generation of fanfic readers, and probably think that old fanfic writers like myself should stop writing fanfics, after all, there's just so many fanfics out there with practically the same storyline. Well, back in those days, there really weren't that many dbz fanfics, and most fanfics were just one whole story with no chapters!! And also, Out of characterness didn't really matter that much back then. (Sorry if I'm blabbering, I tend to do that. And my appologies if I'm starting to sound like your grandma "back in those days...") It's just strange that most of the fanfic writers back in the old times have all retired now. Oh well, ENJOY!

BTW, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not that old. I'm only 15!!

Beyond Higher Things: Chapter One

Written by: MistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

Vegeta growled. "What??!! Is he insane??!! I'm not going to make a fool out of myself! There has to be some mistake! My father would never do that!" 

Nappa looked down at the piece of paper. 

"I'm serious. According to this, your father wants you to take over five planets and you have to pick a mate out of the Saiyan females in about one month." 

"What??!! One month! Five planets! He can't be serious!" 

"Also one of them is planet Earth. Home of Kakarot, whom we were informed, is a Saiyan. He has failed his mission though and we have to find him once we get to Earth." 

Vegeta was angry with his father for doing this. It was probably revenge for the other day when his father heard him mutter under his breath that one day he would over take Planet Vegeta and make sure he wouldn't make stupid demands the King had made. His father had gotten angry with Vegeta when he heard him and started yelling at his son. Ever since, the King had been plotting missions that seems nearly impossible, as punishment. 

"Don't worry, my prince. I checked out these planets and research show that four of them are useless and weak. The strongest planet out of the five is Earth but it is still a weak planet. You see Kakarot defends the planet but we will be way too strong for him." 

Vegeta thought about it for a while. 

"You're right. We will be able to complete this mission in time." Vegeta then walked out of the room ordering a troop of army and preparing for his mission. 

~*~

Zarbon looked bored. He was just about to fall asleep when Frieza walked in. "Zarbon, I want you to look for planets that is worth conquering." 

Zarbon nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Yes, master Frieza." 

Zarbon then started pressing control keys. Frieza then said, "It has to be nearest from us. I feel like overtaking a planet before returning to my own. Surely there must be some planets worthy to conquer."

Zarbon located a few planets. He then turned to Frieza, flicking his long green braided hair out of his face. "The closest one is Earth. It contains gold, minerals, coal, gems and technology." 

Frieza evilly smiled. "Excellent. We will go there and take anything valuable, even a few slaves, and then we'll destroy it and leave." 

Zarbon punched a few keys. "The ship is now heading for Earth. We will reach there in about 2 weeks." 

~*~

1 and a half weeks later... 

Vegeta stood at the top of the throne on Planet Arlia. He ordered the creatures around and enjoyed it. He had already overtaken 4 planets in one and a half weeks. Only one planet left and he couldn't wait to see his father's face. King Vegeta had wanted to humiliate his son ever since the incident. Vegeta laughed. Now it's his turn. 

Nappa went up to Vegeta and said, "Your highness, we have captured the whole Arlian race and made sure that we have all of them. We have chosen many slaves and now we are about to take them back to planet Vegeta. Two of our men will be used for this journey." 

"Good. That would be fine," Vegeta said. 

"What should I do with the remaining Arlians?" 

"Destroy them and also destroy this planet." 

Nappa looked surprised. "But sire, why?" 

"Are you questioning your prince?" 

"No. Of course not." 

"And incase you're wondering why, this planet is worthless." 

"Alright, my prince. This planet will be destroyed." Vegeta smirked. "Prepare yourself for the next planet, it should be worth a lot. We might even be able to sell it." 

~*~

Bulma yawned and stretched her arms. She had been spending all night and morning trying to fix her latest invention. It was a machine that could dig a hole underground big enough for a small capsule corp building. She tried to fix it up all night because it wasn't working correctly. 

After finally being able to fix it, Bulma got up. "Now, it's time for me to test it." She walked outside and decided to go into the forest where there was lots of space. She then turned on the machine and it started to move. Bulma felt very happy. "Yay! It finally works, after all that effort!" The machine started to dig into the ground and stayed underground for a few minutes then it went back up. "I guess it's done!" Bulma peered down and saw a long tunnel. She slowly walked down and entered a large room. It was like a small house. It had a bathroom, a bed, a kitchen and it even had a lounge even though it was small. "Wow! I'm such a genius!" She yawned and lied on the bed. "I'm tired too. I'll just take a short nap." Before she could realised, she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. 

~*~

Zarbon looked at Frieza. He started to fiddle with the controls.

"Only a day till we arrive on Earth."

"Excellent." Frieza smiled wickedly.

~*~ 

The little girl pulled onto her father. "Daddy, it's lunchtime and I'm hungry." 

Her father smiled. "Yes sweetheart, I know it's lunchtime." 

All of a sudden, there was a big crash and it caused a huge crater. 

"What the-" the man cried out loud. His daughter started crying. Everyone ran and peered into the crater. There was a large spaceship. 

"What could it be?" Everyone said. 

"I think we're abducted by aliens!" someone yelled. Everybody started talking at once. They all stopped talking when the door of the spaceship opened. Two men stepped out and everyone gasped. One was huge and the other was short compared to the big one. A whole army of Saiyans followed behind. Vegeta smirked. 

"We're finally here." He turned to his men. 

"Remember not to destroy any building. And also don't hurt the earthlings because they might have important information that we might want." The Saiyans nodded. 

"I want you to scatter around and capture anyone you see and hold them prisoners. I want a fine selection of slaves and I want every single earthling on this planet captured. Understood?" The men nodded and flew off gathering the 'earthlings'. 

~*~

Goku ran into Capsule Corporation and told Dr Briefs about the arrival of the Saiyans. Dr Briefs nodded while listening. "I told everyone to meet me here. We need a plan. I sense that just one of those guys are stronger than all of us put together." 

Krillen then walked in. "I don't know how we're going to beat those guys, Goku." Piccolo and Gohan then walked in. Then Yamcha followed behind. 

"Where's Bulma?" was the first thing Yamcha said. 

"I dunno," Goku said. Tien and Chiao- Tsu then walked in. 

"Okay, everyone is here except Yajirobe," Goku stated. 

Yamcha snorted. "As if he's any help. All he does is eat." 

"Look guys, we need to think of a plan to defeat these alien weirdoes." 

All of a sudden a group of men walked in including a very short one. 

"Too late," Krillen said. The short one walked up to them. 

"My scouter indicated that you weaklings are the strongest on the Earth. One of you must be Kakarot." 

Krillen growled. "Look here, sir, we don't know anyone called Kakarot." 

Vegeta turned to Goku. "That hair and face. You must be Kakarot! I met your father once when I was little but I still remember." 

Goku suddenly saw Vegeta's tail. "You have a tail too?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Kakarot, you must have one too." 

"I removed it for good ages ago." 

Piccolo cut in. "Just stop talking and let's start the fight!" 

Vegeta laughed. "Haven't you realised that you're no match against me with my Saiyan powers?" 

Goku sighed. "He's right. I sense that his ki is way stronger than all of us put together." 

He then turned to Vegeta. "What do you want from us?" 

"Nothing much just this planet's valuables and I'm selling this planet. You weaklings would be perfect for slaves." Vegeta turned to Nappa and his men. "I want you to take these earthlings to the maximum security cell and make sure you keep a good eye on them." He pointed to two of his men. 

"I'm taking a look around this planet and you two come along incase I see any other earthlings." The men grabbed the Z warriors and left. Goku's face turned red and he growled in anger. "Stay away from us!" But before he could say more, he screamed out in pain as he could feel the men putting some strange equipment over him. He could feel his power being stunted. He turned angrily towards Vegeta and only saw the arrogant prince smirk at him in return.

"A ki blocker always works," Vegeta said and then walked out and saw Dr Briefs standing there. He ordered one of his men to take Dr Briefs back to the city where everyone else was kept. 

"And hurry up!" Vegeta yelled and walked into the forest, with a few of his men trailing behind him.

"I'm fed up of this weak planet," he said and blew up one of the trees. 

~*~

Bulma woke up startled when she heard the blast. 

"What was that?" She looked at her watch and realised it was already early afternoon. _Kuso, have I really been sleeping for this long? _She quickly got up and climbed back up. She smacked right into the guy who just blew up a tree. She blinked and realised she was nose to nose with a man with wild black hair, and a little bit taller than her. She could see many more men behind him.

"What?! Another little weakling." 

Bulma got angry. "Hey! Who are you calling little? You shouldn't be talking!" Vegeta growled. "Listen woman! You have no right to address a prince that way!" She snorted. "The prince of what? Who the hell do you think you are?" 

She then wished that she had shut her mouth. She noticed that both men had tails. Vegeta got angry. He turned to his henchman. "I want you to grab this weakling and make sure she keeps her mouth shut." The Saiyan, named Zydos, walked towards her. "Hey! You better not touch me, you monkey freak!" She then had an idea what to do and she started to get nervous. She gasped, realising that the tail was very much like the one that Goku had before it got removed. She remembered that when someone grabbed Goku's tail, it made him hurt like mad. 

When Zydos was close to her, she grabbed his tail and squeezed it hard. Zydos' face started wincing in pain and he dropped to the floor, trying not to act so weak in front of his prince. "Ha! I'm not all that weak am I?" 

Vegeta watched in disbelief. How did that woman know their weak points? He grabbed her and she released Zydos' tail. Zydos got up. "That really hurts!" 

Bulma tried to yank out of Vegeta's grip but he kept it firm. "Hey! Let go! You don't know who you're dealing with!" 

"You're nothing but a weak earthling!" Vegeta growled. 

"No, I'm not! I have a brain and beauty!" 

He let her go and smirked. "So, woman, if you really are intelligent like you have stated, show me your latest technology." 

She growled. "Why? What's it to you?" 

"How dare you talk back to a prince!" 

She smiled. "If you must know. I am the one and only Bulma Briefs. I invent things and fill this planet with the latest technology!" 

He though for a minute, so this woman here was a technical genius? She could be quite useful. "I think I'll spare you." Bulma gave a sigh of relief. "But from now on, you come with me." He grabbed her and she tried to get out of his grip. 

"You can't do this to me! I'm not your slave or anything!" He picked her up and flew her back to his space ship as she screamed and complained the whole way.

Vegeta observed a large crowd of people below him. _I'm going to take this space ship somewhere else_, he thought, _there's no way I could sleep with all that noise._ He dropped her onto the floor and walked to the spaceship. She gasped. It was huge! Nappa was there staring at Bulma. 

"You chosen an Earthling for a mate?" he asked. 

"Don't try to make me laugh!" 

"I'm sorry, your highness." All of a sudden Zydos ran to them. "Sire! I have bad news! The radar on the spaceship indicates that a powerful force is heading towards this planet! I'm not sure about this but I think it's Frieza!" 

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! When is he coming?" 

"About tomorrow at around noon, your highness." 

Vegeta knew that he was no match for Frieza. 

While they were talking, Bulma tried to sneak out. Luckily Vegeta and his men were so frustrated with Frieza's arrival, she managed to sneak away. She knew it was impossible to sneak out the door so she decided to go into the ship. She walked from room to room. 

"Wow! This spaceship is huge!" She then heard some voices in one of the rooms. She pressed her ear on the door and listened. 

"I can't believe how strong these guys are!" 

Bulma gasped. She recognized that voice. She opened the door and saw her friends being gathered in a tiny space. She noticed laser bars surrounding them. She also saw a Saiyan guarding the cell. Yamcha saw Bulma "Bulma! Get out of there quickly and save yourself!" 

It was too late. The Saiyan grabbed her. He was about to hit her when the door opened. Vegeta walked in and grabbed Bulma. 

"You were supposed to stay with me!" 

Yamcha was enraged. "Don't you dare touch my girl!" 

Vegeta smirked. "Since when do I start listening to a weak earthling?" He then turned and walked away dragging Bulma along. He pulled her all the way to the main control area. He then dropped her to the floor. "I don't want you running off again. Just remember, I could destroy you weakling with one blow!" She slowly began to stand up and he let her stand in the room. 

He turned to his left- hand man. "I have a plan. I want all the earthlings released. We'll deal with them later. We need our whole army to help destroy Frieza and his men." Nappa looked surprised. "So the earthlings will go back to what everything originally was? After all that trouble!" 

"That's right." 

Bulma sighed. "Oh, finally I get to go home!" 

Vegeta smirked at her. She suddenly had a dreadful feeling. "No you're not. I'm keeping you until I destroy Frieza. Then I'll take you to my home planet. You will make a perfect slave for creating new technology for me." 

Bulma suddenly felt her whole body shaking. She felt her body hot all over of a sudden. He had gone far enough! She found herself so angry, she felt like she was about to burst. All of a sudden, she unexpectedly attacked Vegeta. 

She threw her fist to his chest as hard as she could and started banging on it as hard as she could, ignoring the pain in her hands. "You jerk! What are trying to do to me?! I have a great career ahead of me! I'm also so young and beautiful! YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A SLAVE!!" 

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Nappa grabbed her. "Alright Earthling, that's enough!" She jerked her body and he let her drop. She started bawling really loudly. She then felt the pain that her hands caused and realised they were bleeding badly. Nappa sneered at her as if she was a rodent. "Would you like me to take care of her, my prince?" 

"No, I'll take care of that. You just go and follow my order." 

"Yes, sire." He then walked out. Bulma's cries had softened to sobs. 

Vegeta turned to her and reached out his hand. He gently stroked her hair. He realised how soft it was and amazed that she didn't even flinch. Her sobs stopped and she gazed up at him. He pulled her up and noticed her hands were wounded. "I'll have to take you to the infirmary, woman." 

She looked at him in surprise. _I can't believe he actually cares that I'm hurt. _She followed him into a small room. It contained a bed, cabinets and on the table were bandages. In the room stood a woman. She didn't look human but she had human features. Her hair was black and tied back. She wore a white dress that was a bit tattered and ripped. She bowed when she saw the prince. "May I be any assistance, your highness?" 

Vegeta pulled Bulma in. "Fix up her hand and anything necessary." 

The slave bowed. "As you wish, your highness." She then pulled Bulma to the bed and she sat down. 

"Bring her back when you're done," he paused looking at Bulma's dirty clothes, "and fix her clothes up. She's filthy." He then walked out. The slave gently wrapped her hand carefully. Bulma got up. 

"I have to run away from here! I'm going to be a slave! By the way, what's your name?" 

The slave smiled. "Germilia. Do not worry, I don't think you're going to be a slave. The prince would never treat a slave that way." 

Bulma looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

"The prince would never show any respect to a slave. He would never even care if someone's hand was bleeding but he showed that he cared about you." 

Bulma looked stunned but then shook her feelings behind. 

"Well, I don't care about that arrogant, ostentatious vegetable head! Can you please pass me a mirror?" Germilia did as she was told. Bulma grabbed it and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was very messy and her clothes were dirty. 

"No problem, I've got just what I need," She said reassuringly to herself. She put her hand inside her pocket and felt around. She then found her capsule case and pulled it out. "Now lets see." She picked out the capsule she needed and threw it onto the floor. There was smoke everywhere but when it cleared, a small dressing table stood there with a mini closet. Germilia gasped. 

"Wow! That's incredible! How did you do that?" 

Bulma laughed. "It's hard to explain. Now lets see, what would I wear if I was going to be running away from a bunch of strong guys?" 

She picked out a sleeveless blue shirt and a light blue short skirt. The outfit was complete with light blue plat formed joggers. She turned to Germilia. 

"Do you mind if you stepped out while I change?" Germilia nodded and walked out. Bulma got into her clothes and admired herself in the mirror. 

"Wow! I look incredible!" she then noticed her messy hair, "Oh no! My hair!" She grabbed her hairbrush and tied her hair up. She then put on shiny lip gloss. She laughed. "I just can't help looking gorgeous even when it comes to running away from bad guys. It just seems natural to me." She called Germilia in and got the dressing table back in the capsule. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Vegeta was walking around. "How long does it take that woman to get her hands wrapped up?" He then walked out. 

~*~

"Thanks for everything, Germilia." Germilia smiled. "The prince ordered me to take you back when you're done." Just then, the door swung open and Vegeta walked in. His mouth nearly dropped open when he saw Bulma. He then realised that he wasn't saying anything and they were both staring and him. He started to shake his head.

"Come, woman." He then grabbed her and dragged her out. 

"Watch it, will you!" She realised that it was almost night when she reached the main control room. "Wow! Look at all the lights! I guess you finally let everyone go." She pointed at the amusement park that was near the spaceship. 

"Just remember, woman, after I defeat Frieza, I'll be overtaking this planet!" Bulma wondered how she was ever going to escape from the spaceship. She then had an idea. "Can I use the bathroom?" 

Vegeta looked up. "You mean the 'refreshment room'?" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

He led her to a large room that looked sort of like a bathroom. She walked in and closed the door. She looked around and saw that the tiles were all white, and even the walls were covered in tiles. Luckily for her, it had a window. "I have to do this quickly before they catch me!" She took out a capsule and held it. She then looked around and saw a cane that was lying around. She picked it up and then smashed the window with it. She then climbed up through it. She was about to jump when she realised the height of the window from where the ground was. There was no way she would survive if she jumped from this height. All of the sudden the door opened. She was so scared that she lost her balance and fell. She was falling and she closed her eyes waiting for her death. Suddenly, she felt arms grabbing her and the altitude started to decrease. She opened her eyes. "Vegeta!" 

He landed on the ground, releasing her immediately. "Were you trying to kill yourself?!" 

She then realised that she still had a capsule in her hand. An idea suddenly struck her mind. She threw the capsule on the ground. Smoke filled the air. 

She then took off and ran. She ran all the way to the amusement park. She then realised Vegeta was not far behind and following her!

What's going to happen in Chapter Two: Hmmm... well, let's see. We have Bulma, and Vegeta. A crowd of people, and an amusement park. And we discover that an amusement park isn't exactly the best place to hide.

AN: *slaps myself in the head* Damn, that sux! Please review, tell me what you think. And if you are going to flame, please don't tell me "your fanfic sucks" without giving me a reason. Oh, and I will have shout outs for all reviewers. Cya later!


	2. Chapter Two- The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Don't sue, please! I'm so broke these days.

Shout outs:

Bulma: thanx for your wonderful review. and you gave me the idea of having a mailing list. =)

ray: haha, yeh, nappa is a funny (and HUGE) guy, a bit clumsy too. anyway, thanx for your review.

Android18: hehe, expect a few more twists in my later chapters. 

AN: Hi, I'm sorry I took so to post this chapter. I had exams and and assessments during the week. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

¡¡

Beyond Higher Things- Chapter Two

Written by: MistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

Vegeta kept on walking towards Bulma's direction. "Silly woman. Does she really think she can get away from me?" He kept his slow pace. "You can run. But you can't hide!" 

Bulma kept on running anxiously. She could feel her heart pounding heavily inside her. "Maybe if I blend in with this immense crowd of people, he'll lose me!" She suddenly saw him walking in from the entrance. She turned the other direction and started running again. 

Vegeta looked around. _Where is that pathetic woman?_ He thought. 

He then started smirking. "I would blast these weak humans if I didn't decide to sell this planet." He suddenly saw a flash of blue hair. "I guess I'll have to catch her the old fashioned way! It¡¯s more amusing for me that way." He then began to run towards the direction where he thought he saw her. 

"For the next hour, all rides are free for the celebration of our freedom!" the loudspeaker called out. There was a loud cheer followed by a crowd of people rushing to line up for their favourite rides. 

"If only they knew they would be recaptured after this Frieza guy gets defeated," Bulma muttered. She turned around and saw Vegeta coming towards her direction. "Uh- Oh!" She kept on running, her mind was rapidly trying to figure out a place to hide. She saw a ride and cut through all the people in line. 

"Hey! Get back in line!" everyone she passed said. 

"Sorry. It's a matter of life and death," Bulma said quickly, not even looking at the people who were talking to her. She pushed to the front and got on the ride, ignoring the protest of the people around her. She put on her seat belt and looked around. Vegeta was getting on the carriage after hers, pushing angry people out of his way. 

"Kuso!" She was about to get off but the ride had already started. "What sort of ride is this anyway?" She looked ahead and gulped. She had just gotten on a roller coaster, which stretched halfway across the whole amusement park. She started to feel fear inside her.

Vegeta had put on his seat belt. "What is this?" He stretched his head to see who was on the carriage in front of him. "It's that woman! I'll catch her this time!" He then stared at how far the track stretched. "Is this some sort of thing humans call "fun"? It looks pathetic!" He then realised his carriage started moving. 

"Damn! I¡¯ve always hate these rides!" Bulma¡¯s carriage moved faster and she felt scared. The carriage had just started to increase its speed and it was still moving ahead. All of a sudden, the speed greatly rose and it tilted down. Bulma screamed and she gripped onto the railing next to her so hard, that her knuckles turned white. "This is all Vegeta's fault! I hate him!" But this was just the beginning. She had no idea that she had only started her adventure at the amusement Park. 

Vegeta's carriage started to increase its speed. Then it started to descend at a very high speed. "This really is pathetic." In his mind, he actually was enjoying the ride. He had no idea why he was wasting his time chasing after the woman. If it was someone else, he would have just blasted the whole lot. But today was different. _Why am I being so pathetic today? _He growled to himself.

~*~

Zarbon ran in. His long, green braided hair flying behind him.

"Master Frieza! I have good news!" 

Frieza turned as Zarbon ran in front of him and kneeled to his master.

"I have just discovered that he Earth has dragonballs." 

"And what exactly do they do?" Frieza asked inquisitively.

Neither of them knew that someone, who has remained in the dark, was now watching them. 

_I better record this and send it to Prince Vegeta. It could be interesting._

The mystery person turned on his scouter. 

Zarbon looked at Frieza. 

"If you collect all seven of the dragonballs, you will be granted a wish. Don't you realise that you could wish for anything you want. Like immortality?" 

Frieza suddenly showed interest. "Sounds motivating. But how do we find the dragonballs?" 

"We use our scouters,¡± Zarbon replied quickly. 

Frieza¡¯s face started to show anger. "You fool! We don't have any scouters with us, remember?" 

"We can stop one of your nearest planet and get some," Zarbon suggested.

"But that would delay our trip," Frieza stated the obvious.

Zarbon ran to the computer and punched some keys. "About one week." 

Frieza smiled. "Alright, I guess this is worth our effort. I want these dragonballs." 

The Saiyan that was in the corner had already transferred their conversation back to Earth. 

~*~

The carriage started to slow down and then stopped. Bulma stepped out, her face starting to turn green. She felt quite nauseous as her head was spinning. "I hate this," she muttered under her breath. She then remembered that Vegeta was still there and tried to shake the wooziness out of her. She turned around. Vegeta's carriage had just stopped. She turned and started running again. 

Vegeta quickly jumped out of the carriage and spotted her running off. "Run all you like woman! I'll always find you!" He then started walking towards her direction. Bulma turned around but kept on running. She was amazed to see that he was walking. _ Amazing, I am tiring myself out here. And he¡¯s not even trying hard to catch me, yet he¡¯s so close behind._ She then saw that he started to increase his speed. _Damnit, I just cursed myself._

"Uh- Oh!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she then had an idea in her mind. She ran to the bumper cars rink. On the side stood a row of neatly, just-polished bumper cars. She jumped on one that was parked outside. "Yippee! Here I go!" She yelled out loud as she put her foot down the acceleration pedal.

¡°Hey!! What do you think you¡¯re doing!!!¡± she heard someone not too far shout to her. She ignored them took off. People were rushing to get out of her way. 

Vegeta saw her riding her bumper car and speeding away from him. He jumped into one of the bumper cars. "If she uses that to escape me, then I will use the same thing to catch her!" He looked around to see how to make it start. He then saw a pedal and pushed it with his feet. The bumper car took off. 

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta, feeling surprised. "Damn him! And he's catching up!" She stepped on the accelerator and it went to the maximum speed. She turned around and saw he was trailing right behind her. "How did he- "? She turned around and screamed. She frantically turned right, her bumper car erratically swerved right. She had nearly hit a cotton candy machine! 

She turned around and saw Vegeta crash right into it. He didn¡¯t even hesitate as turned his bumper car and continued to chase after her. Unfortunately for him, he didn't hit it very hard. He did have cotton candy all over his steering wheel. "What is this?" Still driving, with one hand on the steering wheel, he picked up a small amount of cotton candy. Earlier he had seen people eating it so he put it in his mouth. The cotton candy dissolved in his mouth and was very sweet. He liked it. "Maybe I'll get more after catching that woman,¡± he grumbled. He was getting very close to her bumper car. 

Bulma kept driving at maximum speed. It seemed almost impossible with all those people in the way. They all seemed to get out of the way at the last second, and Bulma¡¯s heart thumped loudly as she was expecting to run over someone. She turned around and saw Vegeta was close behind. She hoped that he wouldn't catch her. 

~*~

Goku and the Z crew walked out of the spaceship. "It was about time they let us go!" Krillen exclaimed, brushing dust off his dirty, red clothes.

"But Krillen, what about this Frieza guy. He seems really strong," Gohan said. 

"I've got an idea!" Goku suddenly yelled out. 

Everyone turned to Goku and stared at him. 

"How about we help Vegeta defeat Frieza for peace on this planet." 

Yamcha started laugh. "You're joking right? Why would we help Vegeta?" 

Piccolo cut in. "Actually, Goku's right. Vegeta would almost certainly agree. After all, even Vegeta realizes that Frieza is way out of his league for him to handle alone." 

"But Mr. Piccolo, what if Vegeta turned against us after we help him?" Gohan asked. 

"I don't think so. A Saiyan prince like himself should have the dignity to remain loyal. But I¡¯m not sure if he would keep the alliance afterwards," Piccolo replied.

"By the way, where's Vegeta?" Tien asked. 

~*~

Bulma turned around and realised that Vegeta was practically right behind her. She slammed on the brakes and ran to the nearest ride. She ran in and sat in a carriage. She saw Vegeta jump in the one behind hers. She looked around and saw she was on the ghost train. "At least this is a slow ride!" 

"Please keep all parts of your body inside and remain seated," the loudspeaker said. 

Bulma didn't listen and jumped out. She didn't want to risk Vegeta to catching her, especially when he was so close. She stepped out and saw blood on the floor and a coffin. She then saw a skeleton. She knew that it was just part of the theme of horror, but she couldn¡¯t control herself. She opened her mouth and started screaming. She knew it was fake but she was still scared. Shivers ran up her spine and her legs felt like jelly. She was also shaking. 

"What's wrong, woman?" A harsh voice came from behind her. She spun around quickly and saw Vegeta. She was so scared of her surrounds that she shut her eyes tightly and ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She didn't know what she was doing, it was her subconscious mind controlling her movement. She was too scared to notice. "I give up! Just get me out of this creepy place!" 

Vegeta nearly flinched when she touched him but then started to smirk. "Okay, woman, I win this chase." He blasted a hole and flew out. She then realised she still had her arms around him. She also realised that he was holding her. His body felt so warm against hers. She could feel the strong muscles on his body. _What am I thinking?_ She thought, _he is so cruel and evil, why would I think like that about him? But I do admit, he has a great body._

Vegeta landed next to his spaceship. He saw Goku and the others. They ran towards him. Vegeta let Bulma go and started crossing his arms. "What do you want, Kakarot?" he said scowling. 

Bulma saw Yamcha and ran to his arms. "Yamcha! I missed you!"

Vegeta started scowling at the sight of the young couple. Goku turned back to Vegeta. "Listen here. We know that you are no match against this Frieza. We'll help you if you promise to leave this planet in peace." 

Vegeta thought for a moment. What Goku had said was the truth, he was evidently not strong to face Frieza alone. 

"Alright Kakarot! But once we defeat Frieza, I'm going to forget about our alliance and I will leave this planet." 

Suddenly, Zydos ran to Vegeta. "Sire, we have just received something from one of our spies we sent on Frieza's ship earlier." He held out a strange looking device and pressed a button. It started playing Zarbon and Frieza's conversation. 

When it finished, Vegeta turned to Goku. "Are there really such things called dragonballs?" 

Goku didn¡¯t say anything first, then slowly nodded. Suddenly, Bulma stepped in. "I know! We can look for the dragonballs and make a wish so Frieza can't make his wish! At least, not until next year." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bulma smiled. "I still have my dragonball radar. Anybody want to join me?" Nobody volunteered. Bulma looked disappointed. "I guess I have to go by myself." 

Goku cut in. "You can't go by yourself. It's far too dangerous!" 

Krillen joined in. "Yeah Bulma. What if you accidentally fell off a cliff or something? Nobody will be there to save you." 

"I got an idea." Everyone turned to Piccolo. "Why don't Vegeta go with Bulma? We do need more training then he does." 

"You're right Piccolo! That's a great idea!" Goku said, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Bulma both cried out at the same time. 

"No way! I'm not going with Vegeta and that's final!" Bulma yelled. 

"I'm not going with that loud mouthed woman!" Vegeta yelled. 

Goku covered his ears. "That's enough! Please Vegeta. You have to cooperate with us. You too, Bulma." Vegeta and Bulma both scowled at him and then at each other. 

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm only doing this for your sake, Goku," Bulma said. 

Vegeta finally agreed to go too. ¡°I¡¯m only doing this for the sake of defeating Frieza,¡± he muttered.

"Good! I guess it's all settled," Goku said cheerfully.

¡¡

¡¡

What do you think so far? 

What's going to happen on Chapter Three: Bulma and Vegeta enjoys a wonderful day of dragonball hunting. pfffftt!!! Yeh right! Fighting mummies in Egypt, getting lost in a maze, digging through cemeteries, you get the idea?

AN: If you would like me to notify you whenever I make a new post (Bulma gave me that idea), please email me: pink_angel91@hotmail.com or tell me when you write a review. Thank you for reading and please write a review. All comments are welcome (if you choose to criticize, please let it be constructive criticism). Cya!


	3. Chapter Three- Retrieving the Dragonball...

AN: HI EVERYONE!! I know it takes ages for me to post each chapter. It's just that I'm sometimes too lazy to. Alright, alright, I won't be lazy and post the chapter after this one as soon as I can, ok? At the moment, i'm writing this other fanfic. It's called "Dear Diary: Saijin and Vejitasei Chronicles", it's a completely different from your usual bulma and vegeta fanfic so please read? 

Shout outs:

Sorceress Fujin: well, here ya go =)

Android18: yupyup, the email is on it's way ^^

Bulma: well, it wasn't my idea of having Vegeta eat cotton candy. Someone suggested it when I posted this fic two years ago. Her pen name is Titania Rose. 

Special thanks to:

(When I first posted this fic two years ago, I let my readers decide where the dragonballs are hidden, so I gotta thank these people ^_^) Jen, V, adimra and Mika. Thanx guys!!!

Well... let's get started already...

Beyond Higher Things: Chapter Three

By mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

The sun shone on Vegeta's face through the clear window. His eyes started twitching as he felt the light blinding him. He grunted and turned over. Suddenly, he got up, realising that today was the day he and Bulma were suppose to look for the dragonballs. _Damn! I can't stand that woman. But I have no choice. I do not want to think about the consequences if Frieza got his repulsive fingers on those dragonballs!_

~*~

Bulma's fluttered open and she heard birds chirping outside her window. She yawned and then sat up, stretching her arms. "Oh great, today me and Vegeta are supposed to find the dragonballs. What should I wear?" she mumbled to herself. She quickly climbed out of her bed and shuffled to her closet, opening the closet door and peering in.

After a few minutes, she finally picked out a pair of cargo pants and a light blue shirt, and then a pair of white joggers. "That should do. This is sort of like going hiking."

After she got changed out of her pjs, she walked to her dresser table and sat down. She took out a brush and started brushing her long blue hair. She then platted two ponytails, one on each side at the back of her head. 

She then stood up and headed out of her room. She walked slowly down the marble stairs and headed towards the main door. She grabbed her capsule case on the way out. As soon as she got out, she tilted her head towards the sky and smelt the soothing fresh air. 

"I'll just have to wait for Vegeta to get here," she said softly.

~*~

On Planet Vegeta...

King Vegeta laughed quietly to himself as he sat in his private quarters of his palace. A guard was on his knees, bowing before him. "I want you to send our selection of Saiyan females to Earth. Tell him to pick a mate," the king ordered.

"Yes, sire," the guard said, still bowing. The guard then stood up and quietly left the room. 

King Vegeta then started laughing again. "Revenge is sweet. I want to see his face when they arrive." He then thought about Vegeta facing a fight against Frieza. He only received the news an hour ago.

"I'm sure he will humiliate himself in front of Frieza when these females arrive. Frieza a welcomed visitor, it's such a pity he isn't present. He would enjoy a good laugh once in a while."

He then calmed down and thought to himself. _I am concerned about my son's position though. Frieza is quite an unpredictable character. God knows what reasons he has for paying earth a visit._

~*~

Vegeta landed in front of Capsule Corporation. He crossed his arms and starting scowling as soon as he saw the blue haired woman running towards him.

"You're late!"

He was face to face with Bulma, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.

Bulma frowned at him and put her hand in her pocket, she then pulled out her dragonball radar. "Let me locate some of the dragonballs." She pressed a few buttons and Vegeta heard the quiet beeps of the radar. Bulma then pointed to direction to her left. "There are two that way." He started to hesitate but then quickly picked her up and flew to that direction.

"Hey! Can't we go in a car instead?" Bulma started to protest.

Vegeta grunted. "No. This way's faster."

With one arm around Vegeta's neck, and the other holding the radar, she looked at her dragonball radar again and pointed down. She started to feel hot air surrounding her and below her was a shade of sand.

"It should be here." He started to descend and landed, roughly dropping her down. Bulma screamed as she placed her hand in front of her, keeping her from falling face flat onto the sand.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled and before she could say anymore, she gasped and looked at her surroundings.

They stood in front of a pyramid. The magnificent sand made rocks were lined up neatly, building up the triangular shaped structure.

"Wow! We must be in Egypt! Cool!"

She looked at her dragonball radar. "The dragonball should be right inside."

She put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. She then walked in what looked vaguely like an entrance. Vegeta followed.

Inside, it was all dark and musty. She could smell a horrible stench and found it hard to breath. The air seemed rather thick.

She shone the flashlight around and saw two skulls. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She shut her eyes tightly, to relax her mind, and opened them again, avoiding the direction where the two skulls lay.

"Pyramids have lots of traps and dead ends. We could be taking a long time," Bulma said.

Vegeta reached in his pocket (Let's just say those Saiyan weird looking spandex suits have pockets =P) and pulled out a scouter. He placed it on and then turned on his scouter. "My scouter is much better. I will set it to detect a shiny small round object which will match the description of the dragonball. Surely, it will lead us to the dragonball with accurate directions."

They went from room to room. Most had hieroglyphics on the wall. It looked very old because most of the words were chipped away.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Bulma's leg. She stopped herself from screaming, knowing that the entire pyramid might cave in. "V- Vegeta," she managed to squeak. Her voice was so soft; it was impossible for a normal human to hear.

Luckily, since Saiyans had good ears, Vegeta spun around and saw the hand on Bulma's leg. It looked like it had just popped up through the dirt underneath their feet. He walked towards her and kicked it away. 

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and the floor started to crumble.

Then hundreds of creatures started to come out of the ground. Bulma turned and saw hundreds of rotten, decaying mummies. She nearly fainted. _ Oh kami… what is happening… Why are there walking mummies??? This got to be just a nightmare. Please let it be just a dream._

Vegeta looked around him and started to scowl. He then extended his hands, forming a tiny ki ball. He thrust his hands forward and the ki ball hit one of mummies. The mummy was blown to pieces but soon the pieces started to form together. The mummies were impossible to destroy. _What.._ Vegeta thought. He knew what the next best thing to do was.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing the terrorized Bulma's arm. 

Vegeta and Bulma ran out of the room into a long passageway. Vegeta's scouter started beeping. "The dragonball is this way," he said while still panting. He led Bulma to a room full of skulls. The two of them looked around the room. "The dragonball is in here somewhere."

"I'm not touching those things!" Bulma screeched.

He scowled and looked around the room himself. He saw a shiny object and picked it up. It was a dragonball.

"I found it," he said, picking up the ball. He looked up and realised that Bulma was standing next to him, paralyzed in fear. Her eyes were locked in one position. He followed the direction where her perspective was focused. Bulma was staring at the doorway. He saw the mummies lingering towards them. He then had an idea. He blasted the mummies and pieces scattered everywhere. He then grabbed her since she was too scared to even move.

He bolted out before the mummies could be pieced back.

He ran all the way outside and flew up.

"We're safe, you pathetic female," he growled. 

Bulma had her eyes closed the whole time. She slowly opened them. "That was close." She saw the dragonball in his had. "Hey! You found the dragonball!"

Vegeta scowled and turned on his scouter. "There's one over there."

He pointed right and flew in that direction.

Bulma felt the temperature change as she was flown across the sky. The vegetation below her gradually started changing. Now she could see rocky landscape and temperature started to rise again. She sniffed the air and realised that it smelt as if something was burning. 

Vegeta started to descent and once again dropped her a millisecond before he reached the ground. Knowing that groveling in his face was useless, and ineffective, she stood up quickly and realised she was standing in front of a volcano.

"The dragonball is in there," Vegeta said harshly, but calmly.

"How are we gonna get a dragonball inside a volcano that looks like it's about to erupt soon?"

Vegeta shrugged and started scowling again. "We just go inside and find it."

"Are you nuts? We're going to burn to crisps. Or at least I will."

"I'm quite sure that I can handle this temperature," Vegeta said, smirking.

"But I can't."

"Then you can stay outside and wait."

Bulma was about to protest but she decided that he was right.

"Fine. You go ahead."

Vegeta then flew up within seconds, was out of sight.

"Great. I guess I'm alone for awhile." She looked around.

"There's nothing to do here. I guess I'll sit here."

She found herself standing in front of a tree and positioned herself under it.

~*~

"What's wrong Yamcha?"

Yamcha looked up and saw Goku. "Nothing."

"Aww... come on."

"It's just that I'm worried about Bulma. I don't trust Vegeta being with Bulma."

Goku laughed. "I don't think Vegeta will hurt Bulma. Just look at them. Ha! They make a cute couple. Hahaha!"

Goku stopped laughing when he saw the look on Yamcha's face.

"Come on, Yamcha. Lighten up. We need to train hard. We have less than a week and I think it's possible though I usually doubt my thoughts."

"You're right, Goku." Yamcha stood up and went back training.

~*~

Bulma stood up. "Where is he? I've waited long enough!"

She suddenly felt the ground shake beneath her feet. "What the-"

She then saw the volcano shaking. "Oh my god! I think the volcano is about to erupt and Vegeta's still in there!"

She then saw lava pouring out of the volcano. The ground was shaking really hard. Bulma screamed. "Oh no! He didn't make it! I'm on my own!"

She then saw molten lava flowing towards her direction. Fast.

"Oh, kuso!" She started running speedyly.

She looked back and saw that the lava was nearly touching her feet!

She screamed.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and flew her to safety in the sky. She knew who the person was without turning around, she could feel his presence.

"Vegeta! I thought you died when the volcano erupted!"

Vegeta grunted. "I'm not a weakling like you. Lava will not harm me."

Holding her around the waist with one arm, he then held out a dragonball.

"Hey! You found another dragonball!"

Vegeta turned on his scouter.

It started beeping and he went to another direction.

The sun was starting to set since it was already late afternoon.

~*~

He flew down and landed. Bulma looked around.

"Hey! We're in some weird place. I think it's a park. And there's a maze!"

She pointed towards a small short but large construction. Unlike most mazes, this one was indoors.

"According to my scouter, the dragonball should be in there."

She walked towards the maze and opened the door.

"It's dark in here. Looks like nobody has been here for quite a while."

She took out her flashlight and moved it around. She then walked in.

"I used to love mazes when I was little."

Vegeta scowled. "What are these things suppose to do?"

Bulma kept on walking. "Well, you have to go find yourself in the other end. It's very easy to get lost because there are a lot of dead ends. But you eventually can get to the end. How horrible it must be to get lost. Well, there usually are people guiding."

Bulma turned left. "Don't you ever have fun on your planet?"

There was no answer. "Vegeta?" She turned her head. "Vegeta? Kuso! I lost him!"

~*~

Vegeta turned right. "Where is that woman? I guess I'll have to find the dragonball myself!" He turned on his scouter. The scouter indicated numbers and arrows. Vegeta turned and went to a dead end.

"Wonderful!" he muttered sarcastically. 

He then saw a gleaming object in the corner. It was a dragonball! He picked it up.

"That wasn't too hard. Now to find that woman!"

He turned on his scouter. _I'll just have to adjust this so it can pick up any power level._

The scouter started beeping.

"Ha! That woman has a power level of 20!"

He snickered and walked off.

~*~

After realising she had been walking in circles, Bulma finally gave up.

She sighed. Suddenly her dragonball radar started beeping.

She looked at it. "Hey! I'm getting close to the dragonball. No Wait! The dragonball is coming close to me!"

She then walked to the direction of the dragonball. She turned left and smacked right into Vegeta.

"Eeeek! Oh, it's you! And you found another dragonball!"

Vegeta scowled.

"Next time, concentrate on where you're going and maybe you won't get lost."

He blasted a hole on the roof. He picked her up and flew her outside. He turned on his scouter.

"The next dragonball is not far from here."

He then flew straight ahead.

It was dark already and clouds had started to from. Bulma could feel a chilling breeze blowing through her hair. The nights tended to get colder.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm," Bulma said.

~*~

Yamcha felt water droplets on his face. He looked up. "Damn! It's going to rain."

Everyone else noticed too. Goku's face shot up. "Since it's raining and too dark to train, why don't we all go to capsule corp and check up on Dr. Brief's gravity machine he said he was working on."

"But dad, it's better if we train outside," Gohan protested.

Goku scratched his head. "Well, I'll just go there myself. I've been eager to train in the gravity machine."

Goku waved goodbye and flew off.

Yamcha sighed. "I wonder how Bulma's doing..."

~*~

Vegeta started land and Bulma let go of him and jumped off, not wanting him to throw her off again. Bulma looked around. "I wonder where we are," she said slowly.

Suddenly, her face turned pale, seeing large, flat pieces of rocks around her. "Oh my god! Vegeta, we're at the cemetery!"

"So What?"

"Hello? Earth to Vegeta! It's a dark and gloomy night and we're at the cemetery! Probably going through graves!"

"Listen, woman! So what if we're at the cemetery? Dead people can't hurt us!"

"But Vegeta! There are dead bodies buried here!"

"And what is your point?"

"It's scary!"

"What do you want us to do? Wait till tomorrow morning to look for the dragonballs?"

Bulma eyes started to brighten up. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!"

"Woman! I don't want to be wasting any of my time!"

"But even if we do find the dragonball, we would still have to sleep here since its night."

"And where are we exactly going to sleep?"

Bulma smiled. "Don't you remember I create the latest technology?"

She pulled out her capsule case and took out a capsule.

"I was working on this yesterday morning when I ran into you!"

Vegeta scowled. "What does this do?" 

"The device that I built digs a hole and then shoots out a capsule to make a capsule house!"

She pressed the capsule and threw it onto the floor. _Poof! _There was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared, a rectangular, metal small machine lay on the ground. She walked towards it then turned on the machine and it started to move. It went underground.

"We'll have to wait."

A few minutes late, the machine came up and stopped.

"Well, it's ready!"

She walked down the hole and opened the door. Vegeta followed. Bulma turned on the light.

"Pretty good, isn't it?"

Vegeta smirked. "Could have been better."

Bulma walked into the kitchen, followed by Vegeta.

"What did you expect, a palace?"

She walked towards a fridge, and opened it, peering inside. She took out some food and placed it on the table. All of the sudden, there was a huge CRASH of lightning and the lights went out. Bulma screamed and threw her arms around Vegeta.

Since it was pitch black, Vegeta didn't expect it and fell backwards along with Bulma. There was a loud thud on the floor and a few clangs as things fell down.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went back on.

Bulma looked around and realised she landed right on top of Vegeta.

"Ooops. Sorry." She blushed and got back up.

Vegeta also got up, scowling at her.

Bulma looked at the light, which started to flicker. "I better fix up the lights so they won't go out again."

She left the kitchen and looked through the emergency supply cupboard.

She came back with two large light bulbs and replaced the original.

"There, that should do. Now we'll eat."

She sat down on the dining table and picked up a slice of cake. Then she looked up at Vegeta.

"What? Aren't you going to eat, or are you going to stand there all day."

Vegeta scowled and sat down. He stared at his plate. "That's all the food there is?"

Bulma sighed. "I was afraid that you had a big appetite like Goku." She took out a capsule from her pocket. "I designed this as an emergency capsule because I always run out of food. You're lucky."

She threw the capsule onto the floor and there was a cloud of smoke. Suddenly a immense box stood there and it was filled with food.

"I can fill up the fridge with this."

She walked over to the box and pulled some food out.

She handed a few things to Vegeta.

"I hope this will please your stomach."

He looked at the strange flat round object and took a bite.

He found it quite delicious. "What is it?"

"It's pizza. It's a wonderful thing that food can stay warm in capsules!"

~*~

Goku knocked on the door. Mrs. Briefs answered it. "Hi Mrs. Briefs! It's me, Goku!"

"Oh Goku! Come in! It's been a while since you came!"

Goku walked in. "I was wondering if Bulma's dad had finished the gravity machine."

"Oh! He has!"

Dr. Briefs suddenly appeared. "Hello Goku! I have finished building the gravity machine you wanted."

Goku gave him a cheesy grin. "Thank you. I really need it for training. We have another problem besides the Saiyans."

"Really? Well, you better start training hard. I'll show you how to work the gravity room"

He walked out of the room and Goku followed.

~*~

After Bulma and Vegeta finished eating their dinner, Bulma stood up and yawned.

"I think we should sleep now. You can have the sofa and I'll take the bed."

"Why should I take the sofa while you get the bed?"

"Fine! Take the bed! I'm too tired to argue."

She suddenly remembered something. "Kuso! I just remembered that the sofa can't be slept on. It's too small to even fit a short idiot like you!"

Vegeta scowled. "Then sleep on the floor."

Bulma crossed her arms.

"No I'm not! We'll just have to share the bed!"

Vegeta walked towards the bed and lied down, raising his arms behind his head, so that his head was resting on his arms. "Whatever. I just want to sleep and get up early tomorrow."

Bulma threw off her shoes and climbed into bed. (Yes, they are sleeping in their clothes without changing.)

Bulma was tired and fell asleep quickly. Vegeta couldn't sleep but eventually dozed off.

Bulma had a dream, which was actually a nightmare. She was skipping along the grass, the wind blowing through her hair. Everything seemed so peaceful. 

But then all of a sudden, things became dark. The next thing she realised, on the floor were dead people, Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, and all her other friends.

She heard laughing from behind and saw Vegeta. He saw her and formed a ki ball.

She whimpered. "No..."

Bulma then woke up and realised it was morning.

She felt something draped over her stomach then realised Vegeta had put his arms around her waist. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta suddenly sat up. "What?! What happened?"

Bulma blushed. She didn't want to tell him the main reason.

"Umm… Nothing. I just had a bad dream.

Vegeta scowled and got out of the bed quickly. "I don't want to waste my time so we better look for the rest of the dragonballs."

Bulma got up and walked towards a table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a comb. She then quickly started to brush her hair. "You're right. Frieza is coming in less then one week."

They walked out of the capsule house and Bulma looked at her dragonball radar.

She walked towards all the graves and was felt rather scared even though it was daytime. "I never thought that so much people had died."

Vegeta smirked. "I killed far more people then you have imagined."

"It's wrong. You shouldn't do that."

"I do what I please."

Bulma sighed and walked towards a grave.

"It looks like the dragonball is around here."

She looked around and saw a gleaming object under a tree nearby.

"Bingo! Found it!"

She walked towards it and picked it up.

"Only three more dragonballs left and two of them are with Goku. That means we only have to find one more!"

Vegeta turned on his scouter and picked her up."I know where it is now."

He then started to rise high into the sky.

~*~

In the gravity room, Goku had trained all night at 50g, which was a big effort for him. He decided to take a break. "I have to train very hard if I want to be as strong as Vegeta, or actually a lot more stronger!"

He turned the machine off then walked out of the gravity room for a snack.

~*~

Vegeta landed and put Bulma down. They looked around and realised it was cold, very cold. 

"We must be in Antarctica or something. I better stay in my air car. It has a heater."

She took out a capsule and threw it. _Poof!_ Puffs of smoke started to form. When the smoke cleared, a pink car stood in front of her.

"I am too cold to stay outside." 

Vegeta grunted. "Pathetic weakling. Then you can stay in there while I find the dragonball."

Vegeta flew off.

Bulma walked towards the car and opened the door. She then climbed inside the car and sat down.

"I hope he comes back soon. I don't like being left alone."

~*~

After eating about half of the Brief's food supply, Goku went back to the gravity room to train. He hit some buttons and turned the gravity machine to 100g.

"I'll just see what it's like."

He could barely stand up but afterwards, he managed to start doing push ups.

"I think I can get used to this after awhile."

~*~

Bulma woke up and realised that she had fallen asleep in the car. She started to rub her eyes then started to yawn.

She then peered out the window and saw Vegeta coming. "Oh! It was about time he came back."

She walked outside and pressed a button on her car, so it transformed back to capsule form. She then realised how cold it was. "Please get me out of here! I am freezing cold!"

He grunted "Don't order me around, woman!" In one of his hands was the dragonball and he picked her up with the other and flew up.

She leaned closer towards him and felt warm against his body.

She realised that even though he seemed like a cold hearted person, he actually had little kindness inside him.

Awhile later, they landed back on Capsule Corporation. The sky was light blue and the sun was blazing up high in the horizon. No longer feeling cold anymore, Bulma looked around and saw Yamcha and the rest training.

"YAMCHA!" She yelled out. 

Yamcha turned around and saw Bulma. He then started to smile and waved his arms around. "Hey Bulma!!" He saw her running towards him.

"I missed you so much!" she said while he embraced her.

"So did I," Yamcha whispered into her ear.

Bulma let go and walked towards Gohan.

"Where's Goku? He has the two dragonballs that I need."

"Dad's training. We all came to look for him this morning but he was too busy. He told me to give you these."

Gohan handed two dragonballs to Bulma.

"That's great! Now we have all seven of he dragonballs!" Before she could say anymore, she saw Krillin pulling onto her arm and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Are you sure that we can summon the dragon when Vegeta's here? Who knows, he might turn against us all of a sudden," Krillin whispered to her.

Bulma started to frown. "Well, I don't know. He doesn't seem to be such a bad guy after all. I mean, I'm still alive aren't I?" she then saw the look that Krillin gave her and took a deep breath, "alright, alright, we'll do something about it."

~*~

Everyone crowded around Bulma, yawning and looking tired.

"What did we come here for again?" Krillin mumbled and started to nod off. Bulma smacked him in the face. "Baka! Everyone stop being tired. Look, I'm sorry it's 4am in the morning and the sun hasn't even risen yet. But this is for safety reasons!"

Krillin started to stand up straight. "Sorry, Bulma, I'm just so tired after training til late last night. I'm only human after all. But did we really have to come all the way to the mountain tops?"

Bulma shrugged. "Well, if we did this outside my house, I'm sure Vegeta will realise something. What should we wish for?"

"Well, there's really nothing that I specifically want at the moment," Krillen said. 

"Yeh, me either," Gohan mumbled, before dozing off in Goku's arms.

"Well, anyone got any suggestions? We gotta do this fast. We don't have time to think over what to wish for," Goku butt in.

"I'm with Goku," Piccolo said.

Bulma started to smile. "I know what we can wish for!!!" 

~*~

"Arise Shen Long and grant us a wish!" Bulma called out.

The sky turned started to turn blacker than it already was, and a long golden outline started to appear. Soon, the figure of Shen Long appeared.

"What is your wish?"

"We want all of us to age like a Saiyan," Bulma said and smiling, seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Granted."

Shen Long disappeared and the sky went normal.

"Well, that's the end of that! Frieza can't make his wish!" Bulma said cheerfully.

"We better go back before sun rises and start training," Gohan said and yawned.

~*~

The sky was a shade of crimson orange and there were many figures floating through the sky. The figures then started to descend, landing in front of Capsule Corp. 

"Finally, we made it and the sun just rose, it's time I start making breakfast and I am going to make a feast," Bulma said cheerfully while skipping to her house.

All of a sudden there was a crash and it was near the Capsule Corp building. Everyone stopped in their tracks and ran to it wondering what it was.

A/N: Ok, I'm not absolutely sure, but I think starting from next chapter, things get pretty serious, but not angst yet. Would you like to have a synopsis about the next chapter? Here ya go:

Well, two visitors come from the past (hehe, not one, but TWO). Vegeta gets pissed and challenges them. and then Frieza comes in, is this good enough for you? Please write a review and tell me what you think. (Don't flame unless you tell me a reason why my fic sux) Cya!


	4. Chapter Four- Visitors from the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or anything. Whoops, I think I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Sorry!!

AN: Well, what can I say? Ok, I think this chapter will be the last angst-free chapter. If you get what I mean. The next chapter will be the lemon *I think*. Well, great, now I've got to get a friend to write the lemon for me. As you all know, I absolutely cannot write lemons. If you've read my original version, it was something like "They both laid down on the bed and it was a night they wouldn't forget." HAHA, now I look back and think that was pathetic of me to write that. Well, I promise you there WILL be a proper lemon next chapter. Here are some shout outs:

Sorceress Fujin: Sorry I kept you waiting

Android18: Haha, the wish wasn't my idea. It was my friend's.

Well... on with the story.

Beyond Higher Things: Chapter Four

By mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

Everyone ran to the direction of where they heard the crash. Everyone jolted to a halt once they saw the sight in front of them. A round and white spaceship lay on the ground, on the dent that it had caused. Smoke was rising from the machine. 

"Oh bummer! I hope this isn't another bunch of aliens who wanna take over our planet!" Krillen said.

They then heard an ominous hum as the door of the machine opened. Two people stepped out.

"But Krillen, they look pretty human to me," Gohan said.

Everyone stared at the two people, or rather, children.

One seemed around sixteen with purple hair and the other was much younger around seven with aqua blue hair. They stared straight ahead as they felt the awareness of dozens of eyes watching them.

"Hmm. Blue hair. They look familiar, don't they?" Yamcha asked.

"I know. They look so familiar but I know that I have never met them before," Bulma replied.

Suddenly the kids started talking. "We're looking for Vegeta!" the purple haired boy said.

Everyone blinked and stared at them without saying a word.

"How do you know Vegeta?" Krillen questioned them suspiciously.

"And what are your names? Where do you come from? How did you get here" Bulma flooded them with questions.

The older one answered. "I'm Trunks and this is my sister, Bra. We're from the future! We're looking for Vegeta because he is our father!"

Everyone's face looked shocked. Krillen looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "You're kidding. Vegeta had kids? That's a new one."

Trunks looked very serious. "We have to warn him about his future, about his planet. And we'd come to help fight Frieza!"

Piccolo glared at them. "And how exactly do we know that you're not going to turn against us?"

"And who is your mother anyway?" Krillen cut in.

"Our mother? It's Bulma. Bulma Briefs," Trunks replied nonchalantly.

Everyone fell over. (Anime style)

Yamcha started laughing. "Your kidding right?"

Trunks shook his head. "Nope. I'm serious. Bra, show them your locket that mom gave you."

Bra reached her arms out towards her neck and pulled out a chain, revealing a locket. She opened the locket and showed everyone. Inside the delicate silver, heart shaped locket was a picture. The picture was small and everyone had to lean over to see it. It was a picture with Bulma and Vegeta standing together. Vegeta had his arms around Bulma and Bulma was carrying Bra. Trunks was standing next to Vegeta.

Bulma's face turned pale. "I can't believe this!"

Yamcha's face also turned pale. "Wait till I get my hands on Vegeta!"

Bra was staring at Bulma. "Mommy, is that you?"

Bulma started to hesitate. "Well, I am Bulma."

Bra ran to Bulma and Bulma gave her a hug. "Wow. I feel so close to you. I guess it's because you are my future daughter."

She turned to Trunks. "So why have you exactly come to the past for?"

Trunks took a deep breath and started to explain. "Because Frieza killed dad but he got wished back. Also that his planet got destroyed by a natural disaster but I don't think we can prevent that from happening. Also in the future, in about three years, there are these androids and another evil android called Cell. Most of you guys got killed and couldn't be wished back so that is why I am warning you now."

"We'll stay here until we defeat Frieza and then we'll go back into the future," Bra cut in.

Bulma smiled. "Alright. I'll take you to Vegeta. He is at his spaceship. We'll take my air car," she said quite reluctantly.

She threw a capsule and there was a _poof _of smoke. When the smoke faded, in front of them, stood a shiny yellow air car. Bulma, Bra and Trunks jumped in.

Bulma grabbed the wheel and turned to face the others. "I'll come back and tell you what happens. See ya later!"

Goku waved goodbye to them. "Be careful, Bulma!" he screamed out.

Bulma smiled as she turned on the engine and her car started to move.

As they were driving along the busy road, Bulma decided to ask Trunks a few questions, just to get the curiosity out of her mind. "So do you train?"

There was silence for a moment. "Yes. Bra and I both train with dad. That was before he died."

Bulma was confused. "He died? How?"

There was a long pause before Trunks answered. "He died because Cell killed him. I was only two. But then Kami let him came back occasionally in his mortal form for visits. That's how I think Bra was born."

Trunks felt uneasy telling her "that" part. Bulma blushed. 

~I still can't believe that Vegeta and me liked each other even though I admit he's pretty cute. Where did that come from? ~ Bulma thought.

The sun was blazing high in the sky when they arrived at where Vegeta's spaceship was. It was near the amusement park. It was still quite early in the morning. Memories flooded through Bulma's mind as she stepped out of her car. Trunks and Bra did the same.

She walked towards the spaceship and there were guards standing there.

"What do you want?" the guards demanded, with a harsh, cold tone.

"I must see Vegeta," Bulma stated.

The guard stepped inside the ship for a while then stepped back out. "Alright. The prince agreed."

He dragged her along the hallway and threw her in a corner.

Trunks and Bra had followed behind. Bra ran to Bulma. "Are you alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" A voice growled from behind.

Bra spun around quickly, her eyes were wide open. "D- daddy?"

Vegeta scowled. "What did you just call me?"

Trunks put his hand on Bra's mouth, so her reply was muffled and could not be understood. "Nothing. She's only a child. She can get confused.

Vegeta grunted and started to cross his arms. He then turned towards Bulma. "So what are you doing here, woman? What is your purpose to come here with these two brats?"

Bulma started to show anger and was about to blurt out everything, but then stopping herself. She didn't want to tell Vegeta everything. "These are children who came from the future just an hour ago."

Vegeta stared at her. "Is this some kind of joke? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Bulma started to feel even angrier. "Listen here, they have come all the way from the future to save our asses being kicked and this is how you react?"

Vegeta scowled then turned to Trunks. "So what do you want with me, brat?"

"We're here to warn you about your future." Trunks explained everything to Vegeta about his planet and how Vegeta had stayed on Earth.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why should I listen to everything you say?"

"Because you don't want to die. Do you?" Trunks replied, feeling rather furious about the way his "father's" behavior.

"Ok kid, I'll take your advise on it but that doesn't mean I believe you. Now go!"

Trunks nodded and took Bra's hand and left the room.

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "So what should I do about you?"

Bulma stood up. "I'll just leave too."

Before she could move, Vegeta grabbed her arm. "Just remember that I'm taking you back to planet Vegeta as my slave no matter what happens," he growled.

He then let go and Bulma quickly got out of the ship.

~*~

Frieza stared out of the window and smiled.

"Only a couple of days and then I will possess the power of immortality!"

He laughed evilly. Then Zarbon walked in.

"Master Frieza, I have just found out that Vegeta is also on planet Earth."

Frieza looked angry. "What?! What is he doing there? It doesn't matter because his power would never match mine! The universe will be mine and everyone will bow before my feet!"

"There is three more days to be exact." (Yes, time flies when you're reading)

Frieza laughed again. "Good."

~*~

It was dinnertime and Bulma sat down the table with the rest of the Z gang. Goku wasn't there because he was in the gravity room training very hard. She was more quiet then usual and barely touched her food. 

Bra sat next to her and noticed it. "Mommy."

Bulma looked up.

"Huh? Yeh?" Although Bra was Bulma's "future" daughter, she felt like she knew Bra all her life. She felt so close and she had the same feeling for Trunks.

She loved both of them like a mother and she thought Bra was the sweetest thing ever.

"Mommy, is daddy ever going to come here. I miss him. And I'm upset because he doesn't even know that I'm his daughter!"

Bulma looked confused.

Trunks cut in. "Mother, you see, in our time, Bra used to be dad's favourite. They were so close, if even they rarely got to see each other. I guess she isn't used to the fact that Vegeta is acting like he doesn't know her."

Bulma nodded. "I understand."

She took another bite of her food and looked up. Krillen was having one of the usual conversations with Gohan, Yamcha was just staring at Bulma, Piccolo was talking to Tien, and Chiao- Tsu was listening to them.

Bulma sighed. She didn't really know what to think.

~So what should I do? In the future, I'm supposed to be with Vegeta but I don't see how I actually ended up with him. I can't just leave Yamcha for him. Even though I do find him attractive.~

She sighed again and decided to ask more about the future.

"Trunks, how did I ever end up being with Vegeta?"

Everyone stopped in their conversation and just stared at Bulma.

Trunks cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Well, you see, Yamcha was dishonest and dad was lonely."

Yamcha snorted. "And…"

Trunks continued. "That's all I can say."

Yamcha looked a bit irritated and went back to eating.

Krillen nearly laughed out loud. "Seems like a pretty weird relationship to me."

Bulma blushed and looked down at her plate, not knowing whether or not to make any comments. After a minute of silence, everyone went back to their conversations.

~*~

It was the next morning and Bulma got up early to tend to Trunks and Bra.

She had ordered some new clothes for them and cooked them some breakfast. The omelets, toast, and sausages seemed okay compared to her usual cooking.

She then decided take Trunks and Bra to Vegeta's spaceship since Bra had been nagging to her the previous night.

She took them in her air car and she parked in front of the spaceship. They stepped out and walked inside the ship. A few guards had stopped them and after some protest, they agreed to take them to see Vegeta. They went to the training room where Vegeta was busy sparring. He seemed frustrated because he was so strong compared to the rest of his men. As they walked in, Vegeta turned around and glared at them angrily. "Why did you distract me in the middle of my training, you weak earthlings!"

Trunks and Bra protested. "We're half Saiyans!"

Vegeta looked surprised. "Half Saiyans? But me and Kakarot are the only Saiyans on this planet. Unless…"

Trunks frowned. "Listen, I respected you in my timeline, but this is so different. You are completely different from the way I know you. What happened?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and started to sneer. "I don't know what you are talking about. How dare you address me like this! Are you trying to apply that I was soft? You are such a pathetic weakling, I would never turn soft!"

"It's part of our time and we're not weak!" Bra pouted her lips.

Vegeta laughed. "Don't try to be funny because you'll regret it. Let's spar! Maybe I can prove to you exactly how weak you are."

Trunks pulled Bra to the side. "Remember whatever you do, don't reveal your true power," he whispered very softly to her.

Bra nodded. Trunks turned to Vegeta. "Alright. We're ready to take you on."

Bulma cut in. "I don't want Bra fighting, she might get hurt."

Vegeta snorted. "Step aside woman. This is our fight. I'll take the small kid first."

Bulma quickly stepped aside. "Be careful. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Bra nodded.

Vegeta ran full speed and started charging towards her. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. Vegeta gasped as he saw the little girl disappear out of his sight.

"Ka…me…ha…me..ha!" She shot a beam that hit Vegeta and he fell on the floor. He wiped some blood off the side of his mouth. "What?! How could a small kid be so fast and so strong?"

Bra started to stand in one position, feeling paralyzed. ~How could I have hurt daddy? Was he really that weak in the past? Oh no… I didn't mean to hurt him!!~

Trunks stepped in, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's my turn, I'll take it from here. Look Vegeta, we don't really want to fight you because we respect you."

Vegeta scowled. "I won't give up that easily."

He quickly shot a number of beams at Trunks but Trunks dodged each one of them.

The battle between the two went on until Vegeta barely had enough energy to stand up. He never expected them to have so much power. He knew that they were much stronger than him but he didn't want to admit it.

Trunks threw him a senzu bean. "Eat it. It will restore your energy."

Vegeta looked at it, hesitated and shoved it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. Then he felt his strength return. "That bean could be very useful in battle."

Bulma ran to Bra and Trunks. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

They both shook their head. Bra smiled. "That was fun!"

Bulma had a worried look on her face. "Well, we don't have much longer till Frieza arrives so we better leave Vegeta alone to train."

Trunks nodded. "Only two more days."

The three left the spaceship and headed back to Capsule Corporation.

~*~

Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Chiao Tsu were training outside near Capsule Corporation when they saw Bulma's car coming by. It stopped and Bulma, Trunks and Bra jumped out.

Everyone ran towards Bulma.

"So what happened?" Krillen asked.

Bulma smiled. "It was okay. He challenged Trunks and Bra and they took the challenge."

Everyone was staring at her. Bulma laughed. "I know that you're all wondering what happened and Trunks and Bra really kicked Vegeta's ass!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious? I mean, they won against Vegeta?" Krillen asked.

Bulma nodded.

Krillen turned to Trunks and Bra. "Do you guys train?"

They both nodded. "Do you want to train with us?"

They shook their head. "We feel ready to take down Frieza," Trunks said.

Yamcha snorted. "You guys really think that you can defeat Frieza alone?"

Bulma glared at him. He shut his mouth and stared at the floor.

"Alright, enough of this chit-chat. You guys should go back training!" Bulma ordered.

Everyone nodded and started to walk away. Bulma turned to Trunks and Bra. "Meanwhile, all we can do now is hope for the best."

~*~

It was early morning two days later. Bulma woke up feeling nervous. Today is the day that Frieza would arrive. All she could do is hope they would defeat him.

She got up and got dressed.

She walked downstairs to make breakfast and get ready to take them to the battlefield where her friends usually trained. She then remembered that Goku had spent about six days training hard in her dad's gravity machine and she wondered how he was doing.

After making breakfast, she walked outside to the gravity room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Goku stepped out. She gasped and realised how much he seemed to change. He looked much stronger and he had confidence.

"Hi Bulma! I'm ready to take Frieza!"

Bulma smiled. "Have you met Trunks and Bra?"

Goku scratched his head. "Who?"

"I want you to meet them."

Goku followed Bulma inside the house.

~*~

Frieza looked outside the window. "Only half an hour 'til I look for the dragonballs and wish for immortality."

Zarbon walked in. "We have everything organized and ready for landing."

Frieza laughed. "Good."

~*~

Goku finally got over the shock about Bulma and Vegeta's kids and decided to look for the others. 

"They should be at the field waiting for Frieza," Bulma informed him.

"Thanks Bulma. Oh, and by the way, I hope you do get together with Vegeta somehow. I mean, maybe he wouldn't be so evil and cruel being with you."

Before Bulma could slap him, Goku flew off.

"Wow. He is seriously stronger then before!"

She turned to Trunks and Bra. "I guess I'll take you to the field in my car."

They both nodded and climbed into Bulma's car.

Bulma switched her car into fly mode and the car morphed into a plane. Bra peered out of the window and saw the beautiful landscape. ~I wish that home would be as wonderful as this~

The plane flew over to the field and landed. Everyone was already there, even Vegeta.

Trunks and Bra jumped off and joined them.

"What are these two brats doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma frowned. "For your information, they're stronger then you are, you do realise."

Vegeta scowled. "You shouldn't be here. It's far too dangerous for a weakling to be out here."

Bulma was about to object but then a ship landed and they realised that it was Frieza's.

Bulma ran behind Yamcha scared stiff. "Oh my god! It's Frieza!"

The door hummed as it slowly opened and Frieza stepped out. Two of his men followed behind. "We're finally here."

Bulma stared at one of his men who had green hair. "Whoa! With his good looks I don't think he's a bad guy!"

Yamcha stared at her. "Umm Bulma, I think you should step to the side."

Bulma frowned but listened to him.

~*~

It had been an hour of fighting and Frieza still hadn't moved a muscle. 

His two henchmen were really strong and so far, Chiao Tsu had already died from his self destruct attack. Tien was gone and so had Yamcha. 

Bulma felt like she was living in her own nightmare. She had cried out loud when Yamcha died. Piccolo was knocked down and couldn't get back up. He was dragged to the side with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Goku who were watching the fight.

There was a pink creature called Dodoria. Gohan and Krillen were up against him but he was way too strong for them. They had fallen to the floor and helpless.

Dodoria was about to blast them but Goku stepped in and easily defeated him.

"I had just about enough! You have killed some of my friends and you will pay!"

Goku let out an angry roar and suddenly, his hair turned gold and his eyes started to turn green. Vegeta stared at him. "This can't be! He has transformed into a Super Saiyan! He doesn't know the legend but I do. That would mean that I would be able to become one too. I am stronger than Kakarot." Around him, everyone was gasping and wondering what happened.

Zarbon challenged Goku and started to aim a number of attacks at him.

He dodged all of them and defeated Zarbon with one blow.

Frieza laughed. "You might think that you are strong but you have to fight me!"

"I'll fight him first!" a voice came from behind and Goku turned around.

It was Vegeta.

Vegeta stepped out into the battlefield as Goku retreated. He then started to fight Frieza.

~*~

Bulma watched Vegeta fall onto the floor and Frieza laughing. She knew that he was no match against him. She ran to him and managed to drag him to the side when Trunks and Bra stepped up.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "What on earth do you think you are doing? I still have to fight him."

Bulma shook her head. "No. You had enough. Trunks and Bra are going to fight him."

They watched as Trunks and Bra was facing Frieza.

Bra was really angry. "You hurt someone we care about a lot and that's not very nice!"

Trunks turned to Bra and she nodded. "Let's power up!"

The colour of their aura changed and soon their hair turned gold and their power increased with great speed. Both their eyes also changed colour. Vegeta stared at them, his eyes wide in surprise.

"How did those two brats get so strong?"

Bulma looked at him. "They are half Saiyan after all."

Vegeta scowled. "That would make sense. But I still want to know who produced these brats."

Bulma's eyes looked to the floor. ~No, I can't tell him, not yet.~

Trunks, Bra and Goku started to fight Frieza.

With their power together, they were incredibly strong.

Vegeta glanced at them fighting before he fell to the floor unconscious when his energy had started to drain.

~*~

Vegeta woke up and found himself in Bulma's arms.

He looked around and saw Trunks, Bra and Goku doing a kamehameha together.

He saw the beam hit Frieza hard and realised they had defeated Frieza. It caused a huge destruction and everyone shielded themselves with their arms.

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, looked up and smiled. "Wow! Finally!"

She let go of Vegeta and ran to Trunks and Bra. She gave them a hug. "I can't believe it! You guys are so strong!"

Bra nodded happily. "Yeah! But we would have to return to the future soon."

Bulma nodded and sadness took over her. "Do you guys have anymore senzu beans? We really need them right now and Goku has run out of senzu beans."

She pointed to Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen, and Vegeta who were lying on the floor.

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry, we don't have anymore. We only had one with us and gave it to Vegeta when he challenged us."

Bulma nodded. "Don't worry. I guess these guys will just have to heal the old fashioned way."

Goku walked towards them, his hair and eyes had changed back to normal. "Come on. We have to get these guys to hospital."

Bulma nodded and used her capsule.

In about ten minutes, everyone was sitting in Bulma's plane and heading to the hospital. "So what caused your hair and eyes to change?" Bulma asked Goku.

Before Goku could answer, Vegeta cut in. "He has turned into the legendary Super Saiyan," he said softly and then closed his eyes. ~Why has Kakarot turned into one and I haven't. I don't understand. How is this possible?~

AN: I'm begging on my knees. Please please please read my other fanfic that I'm writing at the moment. It's called "Dear Diary: Saijin and Vejitasei Chronicles". Pleaseeee!! Well anyway, please tell me what you think about this fic (don't flame without a reason). Cya next time! And read my other fanfic damnit! =P


	5. Chapter Five- Leaving the Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will.

AN: Sorry this took awhile. Hmm... Is any of you readers good at writing lemons? Because if you are and you're bored, can you rewrite a certain part of this chapter (you'll know what I'm talking about once you've read it) and email me? I'll give you lots of credit if you wish to help me. Thanx and enjoy this chapter.

Shout outs:

Android18: lol. ratings doesn't go up. It's not citric enough to go up if you know what i mean =P

Roya: sorry it's been like a week. but it's here now =P

Sorceress Fujin: its finally here!! =)

GoDeSsOfDaMoOn: i'm glad you liked it =)

Bulma: Thanks for your review. And also thanks for reading my other fanfic =)

Beyond Higher Things: Chapter Five

By mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

It had been two days since the defeat of Frieza. Bulma was working in her office and so many thoughts had run through her head. Trunks and Bra was leaving that day and she wasn't happy because she knew that she would miss them both. 

Most of the her friends had returned home after recovering quickly from the hospital. Vegeta was resting in his own spaceship, and rather angry that his regeneration tank had recently malfunctioned. Bulma was supposed to take Trunks and Bra to see him so they could say goodbye. 

Bulma stared at the wall and realised how fast time could fly. She quickly stood up and walked out of the room. She just hoped that things would turn out okay. 

She just hoped that Vegeta could understand her feelings towards him.

~*~

Vegeta woke up and realised how much his head was hurting. He didn't want to be stuck in his bed all day and sleep. He wanted to train and become a Super Saiyan just like those children and Goku. He wanted this so much but he was much too weak to even get up. He struggled to get out of bed when one of his servants came in.

"Your highness, there is an earthling who wishes to see you, along with two other smaller earthlings."

Vegeta knew who they were already. "Alright, bring them in."

The servant bowed and left the room.

A minute later, the servant came back with Bulma, Trunks and Bra. The servant left the room again.

"Vegeta, I want to tell you that Trunks and Bra are leaving today to go back to the future and they want to say goodbye to you."

Vegeta scowled. "I don't really care about those two brats."

Bulma gritted her teeth and she felt extremely angry. "Fine then! If you don't want to say goodbye to the people who just happened to save everyone from Frieza, then you don't have to!"

Bulma grabbed both Trunks and Bra and then stomped outside.

"How dare she talk to me that way! I could have blasted her to the next dimension if I wanted to." But he knew that he would never do that because he had feelings for her. He had liked her since he first saw her and his feelings grew even deeper as he started to talk to her. 

~*~

Bulma gave Trunks and Bra one last hug. "I'll miss you all very much!"

Everyone else was crowding around them saying goodbye. "You're always welcome to come back to the past, even just for a visit," Goku said.

"Yeah, we won't ever forget you," Gohan added in.

Trunks nodded. "Thanks for fixing the machine for us, we won't ever forget our experiences in the past. Goodbye everyone." He and Bra stepped inside the time machine and waved goodbye one last time before the door closed. The machine then started to levitate before disappearing through the air.

Bulma turned away and walked back into her car."I guess I'll go back to Vegeta. I have to give him the senzu bean Goku told me to give him."

She waved goodbye to her friends before hopping into the car and driving off.

~*~

The sun was starting to set and Vegeta was frustrated that he couldn't get out of bed. "I don't think I can survive this any longer! I can hardly even move!" He struggled to get up when he realised that someone was climbing through his window. "Who's there? Show yourself!" The figure walked forward from the shadows and he realised it was Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bulma didn't answer for a minute but then started to open her mouth. "I came here to give you something but your stupid guards won't let me in because they said you didn't want to be disturbed. So I had to climb all the way up here, but it wasn't that high."

Vegeta saw scratches on her arms and a bit of blood and stared into her eyes. "What are you here for?"

Bulma gave him a senzu bean. "Eat this and it will restore your energy."

He took it and looked at the familiar looking object. He realised that it was the same thing that Trunks gave him when they were sparring. He ate it quickly and felt his energy return to him.

He jumped out of his bed. "Finally I can move!"

Bulma slowly turned to the window. "I guess I better go." She started walking towards the window.

"Wait," Vegeta called out. Bulma turned.

Vegeta started to hesitate about what he was going to say next but decided to just say it out. "I think we should clean up your wound and this time you can use the door."

She looked at him surprised. ~Is he concerned about… me?~ Bulma looked at her arm and realised that her they were bleeding. "Why do I always hurt myself?" she muttered to herself. She sat on the bed and examined her wound.

Vegeta got out some bandages and sat next to her. "I've never in my life tended to someone's wounds before."

He gently wrapped her arm and realised that she was crying. "What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

Bulma turned away. "Because I am confused and sad," she said softly.

Vegeta was frozen in his position, not knowing what to do. "But why?" he finally said. Bulma took a deep breath and started to shake her head. She reached out her arm and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to know."

~I can't let him know who Trunks and Bra's parents are. I'm not ready to yet.~ 

"Whatever you say, woman," he managed to reply. 

"I feel so alone," Bulma all of a sudden started to blurt out. 

Vegeta started to become very quiet as he was deep in thought. ~I have spent my whole lifetime thinking that emotions were a sign of weakness. But now I, prince of Vegetasei, have finally understood. I can't force myself not to be soft, because… I am actually willing to be. Kuso, what have this woman done to me. But nevertheless, she's made me feel things I've never felt before. Now I just realised how much it hurts to be alone. ~

Bulma felt Vegeta's arms reach out and placed on her shoulders. She then felt him pulling her towards his chest, allowing her to feel his warmth. ~Is he really doing this or am I just imagining it? Does this mean that he actually understands?~

Vegeta tightened his arms around her and stroked her hair. ~Her hair is so soft and she is so beautiful. ~ 

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. "Vegeta, do you think it is actually possible for us to be together?"

~I hope he understands because he doesn't know the truth yet. And now I realise that I love him. ~

"Noone has ever asked me that question before," Vegeta said softly. He then placed his hand on her face, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. 

Bulma gasped as she felt him lean closer to her. "Vegeta… Was that answering my question?"

Vegeta laid her down his bed and started to kiss her neck, and then looked at her smirking. "Not really."

Bulma frowned as she stared at the prince who she once despised. But then she started to smile as she reached out her arms, and tugged his shirt, trying to pull it off. Vegeta snorted as he decided to take his shirt off instead and then slowly started to undress Bulma. He then undressed himself and then pulled the sheets over them. Bulma smiled as she slid her arms around his waist and he leaned forever, kissing her again. He then slowly entered her, causing her to moan in pleasure and plain. 

They both laid under the bed sheets, experiencing a pleasure they have never experienced before.

~*~

Bulma woke up and found Vegeta's arms around her. She smiled when she remembered everything that had happened the night before. He had been so gentle with her and it was something she had never experienced before.

Vegeta started to wake up beside her. Bulma started to shiver when she realised how cold the morning was. Vegeta pulled her closer to him and she gradually fell back to sleep.

~*~

Bulma walked in her house and her parents stared at her. "Where have you been all night?"

Bulma tried to figure out an excuse without telling her the real reason why she wasn't home the night before. "I was really tired and I didn't want to drive so I fell asleep in the car."

She knew it was a lame excuse but her parents nodded and went back to work.

She walked outside and saw Yamcha training. She started to feel guilty and went over to him. "Yamcha, how are you going?"

Yamcha turned around. "Oh hi Bulma! I'm fine. Listen, how about a date tomorrow night?"

Bulma felt dizzy as if something had hit her. She knew that she couldn't go out with Yamcha but her guiltiness stood behind her. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Yamcha smiled. "I'll see you at my place at 7, babe." Yamcha kissed her on the cheek then went back to train.

~What am I going to do? I can't do this. How am I going to tell him? I love Vegeta but I love Yamcha too. What am I going to do? I can't just go out with both of them. I must make a right decision. Until then, I can't do anything. ~ Bulma walked back inside.

Bulma walked into her office. She sat down on her seat and she started to realize something. ~What if I'm pregnant with Vegeta's child? I wasn't too careful last night. ~ Bulma rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

She had gotten into a mess and she didn't know what to do. She sighed and pulled out a pad of paper and started to go back to work, trying to get her infuriating thoughts out of her mind.

~*~

It was the next night and Bulma was in her room getting dressed for her date with Yamcha. She put on a white midriff and a blue miniskirt. She admired herself in the mirror and put on high heeled shoes. She walked out of her room and downstairs. She picked up her handbag and headed out the door. "It's good to be very early for a change." She stepped into her car and drove off.

Bulma thought about everything that had happened to her in the past week and how quickly things had changed. It seemed a bit extraordinary compared to how Bulma's life used to be. Bulma parked the car outside Yamcha's apartment and walked outside. She walked along the footpath and saw two people at the door in front of the apartment. She recognized that one of them was Yamcha and the other was a girl she had never seen before. They were kissing.

"Yamcha! You jerk! I thought you said that you would never cheat on me ever again! You have made me change my mind about you and I know that you'll regret it!"

She stormed off back inside her car and she heard Yamcha chasing after her.

Bulma stuck her head out the window. "I don't ever want to see your face ever again!" She quickly started up the car and drove away. Tears fell down her cheeks and it stung her eyes. Her vision became distorted and thoughts scattered through her head. She had made a few decisions.

~Yamcha doesn't love me. And he never will. He is too dishonest. I guess I don't really love him that much. I feel so different towards Vegeta. I guess he is the only one right for me. ~

Bulma parked outside her house and wiped away her tears. She walked inside very quickly and into her room. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed. 

She just hoped that the rest of her life would not be so miserable.

~*~

It had been a week since Bulma broke up with Yamcha. Vegeta was still on earth and forming new plans. Frieza's arrival had ruined his last one.

Bulma was in her office working on her latest device and it was nearly finished. She had spent a whole week at home working on it. She hadn't seen Vegeta for quite some time. She missed him and she felt lonely. She wanted him to be here so he could comfort her. She took a deep breath and then quickly stood up. She decided to go to Vegeta herself.

~*~

Vegeta sat in his room and tried to think. ~What am I going to do with this planet? That baka woman is taking over my mind. I cannot stand here and let her control me like this!~

He looked outside his window and saw a familiar car stop in front of his ship.

He realised it was Bulma and watched silently as he saw her step out. She walked to his guards and saw her being pushed to the ground. Vegeta started heading out of his room.

~*~

Bulma looked up and saw the guards laughing at her. "Why would the prince want to see a wretched human like you?" Bulma was about to reply but then a beam came from behind the guard and he disintegrated. Bulma stood up and saw Vegeta. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her to his room. "I hate it when people talk for me." They both walked into Vegeta's room and the door closed behind them.

Bulma walked closer to Vegeta. "I missed you."

Before she could put her arms around him, Vegeta took a step back, it also seemed as if he was scared of her. Bulma frowned as she looked at Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

~*~

A small Saiyan spaceship landed next to Vegeta's. The door opened and large, muscular Saiyan females stepped out, their tails moving side to side behind them. They saw some of Vegeta's guards walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" one of the guards demanded.

One of the females stepped up. "We were sent by King Vegeta. It is time that Prince Vegeta is to choose a mate to become his queen."

She saw Vegeta and Bulma walking out. "Ah. There is the prince. I have to talk to him."

Vegeta walked towards her and Bulma stayed by his side.

"Prince Vegeta, we have been sent by King Vegeta so you can choose your queen."

Vegeta's mouth dropped open. "What?! My father sent you?!"

A blue aura surrounded him and he was very angry. "THAT IS IT! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER! I AM GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLANET RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAKING OVER THIS PLANET! I JUST WANT TO SET THIS STRAIGHT WITH MY FATHER!"

Bulma stood still and so did everyone else. Vegeta grabbed her and walked back inside his spaceship. Bulma was surprised. "What are you doing? You can't take me with you!"

Vegeta growled. "You have no choice, woman. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. And that's an order."

He shoved her towards one of the guards and walked off.

"Wait!" Bulma cried out and tried to get out of the guards strong grip.

The guard dragged her inside the spaceship and to a cell and threw her in. 

"And keep your mouth shut!" the guard said before walking out.

Bulma stood up and realised the door was locked. She dropped to the floor hopeless and started to cry.

~*~

Goku looked up from where he was training. "Vegeta has left."

Everyone else stopped training. "What do you mean?"

"He has left Earth," Goku said again.

Yamcha smiled. "That's great!"

"Goku!"

Goku saw Mrs. Briefs running towards him. "What is it Mrs. Briefs?"

"I think that Vegeta has left this planet with Bulma!"

~*~

Bulma woke up in her cell and realised how cold and dark it was. She started to shiver as she looked back at the past 24 hours. She had not seen Vegeta since he handed her to his guards. ~I am confused. I'm not so sure anymore if he loves me. He is probably going to marry one of those Saiyan females. ~

Tears started to fall down Bulma's face and she leaned against the wall. She buried her face to her knees and let the tears oppress her.

She heard the door open and someone walked in. She slowly started to rise her head, revealing her damp eyes. "Vegeta," she whispered softly.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her out of the cell. "You can sleep in my room tonight." He walked to his room and placed her carefully on the bed. He then slept next to her. "Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

"Hmm?" Vegeta grunted.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. "What is the meaning of what?"

Bulma started to cry again. "How could you say that? You're going to marry a Saiyan female and I'm going to be alone, raising your child," she started to blurt out, without realizing what she just said.

Vegeta started to raise an eyebrow. "My child?"

"Don't you realise the truth about Trunks and Bra? They're our children. But this isn't exactly what I am trying to say. You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. ~I knew that those brats looked familiar! Now I realise how much the little brat resembles the woman. Why haven't I found this out earlier?~

"Did you say that you are carrying my child in your womb right now?"

Bulma started to nod. "I am positive. I'm late."

Not understanding what she meant, Vegeta tried to ignore what she just said. "What are you worried about then, woman?"

"Vegeta, Trunks told us that your planet is going to be destroyed by a natural disaster. If we stay on your planet, we are going to die."

"We can deal with that later."

Bulma just hoped that everything would be all right.

~*~

Goku and everyone else were thinking about how to get Bulma back to Earth.

"Why don't we just take one of Dr. Briefs' spaceships and fly to Planet Vegeta?" Krillen asked.

"That's a great idea! I always wanted to go to my home planet!" Goku said.

AN: Sorry about the bad attempt at lemon. I always give up after a few lines. Sorry!! If you would like to get notified when there's an update. tell me and give me your email address. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. criticism welcome if it's constructive.


	6. Chapter Six- Returning Back

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ blah blah blah...

¡¡

AN: Argh, I was going to post this chapter the day that fanfiction.net screwed up. Oh well, at least it's working now. 

¡¡

Shout outs:

¡¡

Sorceress Fujin: sorry it took a while

¡¡

Android18: yeh, the "lemon" wasn't very citric

¡¡

Bulma: the lemon was short because i suck at lemons, therefore, it had a short foreplay =P

¡¡

Editor Rascal: thank you for picking up my typo.

¡¡

¡¡

Beyond Higher Things: Chapter Six

¡¡

Written by: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

¡¡

Vegeta walked out of the spaceship, his cape flying up behind him. Many people followed behind him, guards and warriors. One of them was Bulma. She slowly followed, amazed by the sight around her. She thought that Planet Vegeta was more darker then Earth and seemed a bit dry and dull. She was surprised that she could breath on the planet.

She started to walk faster, and was right next to Vegeta. ¡°Vegeta, are you ever going to tell your father about me?¡±

Vegeta nodded. ¡°Eventually, I will have to but I don¡¯t think he likes the idea of me choosing and earthling for a mate.¡±

Bulma nodded and turned back towards the buildings. ¡°What am I going to do in the meantime?¡±

¡°You will be my slave.¡±

Bulma¡¯s eyes widened in surprised. ¡°Your¡­ s-slave?¡±

Vegeta smirked. ¡°Yes, woman, but don¡¯t be so scared. No one will harm you, I¡¯ll make sure of that.¡±

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking beside him.

~*~

The Z senshi were sitting down at Capsule Corporation trying to decide who was going to Planet Vegeta. Dr. Briefs had already finished building a spaceship designed to travel long distances. A map stretched out onto the table, with a complicated looking course. Goku and Gohan were definitely going but they didn¡¯t know who else could go.

¡°Piccolo, I think you should come with us,¡± Goku said. Piccolo nodded. ¡°You too Krillen, I think we could all go.¡±

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and a short, fat figure stepped in. It was Yajirobe. ¡°I came here to deliver the news from Kami that Yamcha, Tien and Chiao Tsu has arrived at King Kai¡¯s planet to train. King Kai is a master and will train them. You can wish them back in about one year.¡±

Goku smiled. ¡°That¡¯s great! Thanks for the news Yajirobe!¡±

Without saying anything else, Yajirobe walked out and left.

Goku turned back to the rest of his friends. ¡°I guess it¡¯s all set then?¡±

Everyone then started talking and planning their trip to Planet Vegeta.

~*~

Bulma followed Vegeta into a vast building. ¡°Where are we,¡± she asked.

¡°This is where I live,¡± Vegeta replied.

Bulma admired the construction in front of her. ~Wow, it¡¯s huge. I never knew palaces would be as big as this.~

They walked down a long hallway, which lead into a hall the size of two basketball courts. Guards and warriors were following behind them. 

Vegeta walked up to someone who was sitting on a throne. ¡°Father, what did you think you were doing? And incase you were wondering, Frieza is dead!¡±

King Vegeta looked surprised then laughed, stroking his goatee. ¡°I¡¯m glad you returned. Have you realised that you haven¡¯t completed the task that I set for you? You still haven¡¯t chosen a mate and you still haven¡¯t destroyed Earth.¡±

Bulma stood at the side of the hall and was about to protest but decided to keep her mouth shut.

¡°I don¡¯t think it¡¯s possible, father,¡± Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

King Vegeta looked confused. ¡°What do you mean ¡®it¡¯s not possible¡¯?¡±

Bulma knew instantly why Vegeta didn¡¯t choose to destroy earth. First was because of Goku and second was because of her.

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at Bulma. ¡°Is that an earthling? Why did you bring her to this planet?¡±

Vegeta looked at Bulma and thought for a while. ¡°I just thought that she would make an excellent slave because she¡¯s a technical genius.¡±

King Vegeta turned back to Vegeta. ¡°I think that it¡¯s about time that you chose a mate. I picked a fine selection of females that would make an excellent queen.¡±

Vegeta became angry. ¡°Father, I will not choose a mate!¡±

King Vegeta ignored his son¡¯s fury. ¡°If you don¡¯t then I¡¯ll choose one for you. By tonight.¡±

Vegeta scowled and turned around to leave. Bulma just stood there wondering what to do.

King Vegeta looked at Bulma. ~Vegeta seems to favour her so I could use her if I wanted something from him. I¡¯ll just have to test her first. ~

¡°Come here, woman,¡± King Vegeta ordered.

Bulma didn¡¯t know what to do so she just obeyed. ¡°I want you to tell Vegeta to come to the royal dinner table for a feast. It¡¯s dinner time.¡±

Bulma nodded and walked out trying to figure out where Vegeta¡¯s room is.

~*~

Vegeta angrily walked to his room. He sat down on a large stool and started to think about what his father said.

~A Saiyan mate? But that woman¡­ and the brats¡­ ~

Someone knocked on the door. ¡°WHAT?!¡±

He opened the door and saw Bulma who seemed very frightened of him. He reached out his hand and she flinched, thinking that he might hit her.

~Silly girl, she thinks I¡¯m going to hurt her. ~

¡°What¡¯s wrong woman? Why are you scared of me all of a sudden?¡±

Vegeta pulled her towards him and dragged her in his room closing the door behind him.

¡°Y- Your father told me to tell you to come to the royal table to eat dinner.¡±

Vegeta scowled at her, then turned his back towards her, walking out of the door and onto the hallway. ¡°Just follow me,¡± he said softly.

He led her out of his room and was heading to the royal table.

¡°Vegeta, you can¡¯t just take me to dinner. I¡¯m supposed to be a slave.¡±

¡°Don¡¯t worry, my father wouldn¡¯t mind extra people joining dinner with us.¡±

They walked into a room with a long table placed in the middle of the room. There were a lot of people seated and they turned their head when Vegeta and Bulma walked in.

Vegeta saw his usual seat and saw another empty seat next to it.

¡°Fortunately we have an extra seat today.¡± Vegeta sat down and Bulma sat down beside him.

King Vegeta smiled. ~ I knew that Vegeta would bring that woman with him. I think she¡¯s more then a slave to him. I just hope that everything goes as I planned. Revenge is sweet. ~

Bulma looked her large plate, which was filled with food. ~I can¡¯t eat this much. ~

She took a small portion of the food and slowly lifted it in her mouth.

King Vegeta was staring at her. ~Strange. She seems to have excellent table manners. I thought a low class woman like her would seem a bit rude. ~

Bulma had just finished a small portion of beef when she realised that everyone else had finished their dinner.

All of a sudden, King Vegeta stood up. ¡°Everyone, I have an announcement to make.¡±

Everyone turned to King Vegeta. ¡°My son is going to get married and take my place on the throne with his new queen.¡±

Everyone clapped and Vegeta looked confused. So did Bulma.

¡°What?! Who am I going to marry?¡± Vegeta demanded.

¡°Someone called ¡®Potana¡¯. She would make an excellent mate.¡±

King Vegeta asked one of his slaves to bring her in and they brought in a slim, gorgeous looking girl.

¡°Don¡¯t be fooled by her looks. She is an excellent warrior. She is also intelligent and I know that you two will make an excellent couple!¡±

Vegeta seemed angry. ¡°I am not going to marry her!¡±

He looked at Bulma but she just frowned and refused to look him in the eye.

~What am I going to do? ~

~*~

Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo stepped up onto the spaceship.

¡°Are you ready for Planet Vegeta guys?¡± Goku asked.

Everyone nodded.

¡°Dr. Briefs taught me how to use the controls so we¡¯re ready for take off. I¡¯m glad that Chi Chi let me bring Gohan,¡± Goku said.

Goku pushed a couple of buttons and the spaceship started to take off. Goku turned to the others. ¡°Dr. Briefs also built in the gravity machine so we could train.¡±

~*~

It was late at night and Vegeta stomped into his room to sleep. It had been a terrible evening. Bulma was sleeping in another room and she was avoiding him. Potana had followed Vegeta around until he got angry and told her off. She didn¡¯t take the hint that he didn¡¯t like her but still obeyed him.

~I will never forgive father for what he¡¯s done~ he angrily thought to himself.

~*~

It was the next morning and Bulma got out of her bed. She got dressed and brushed her long blue hair. She had trouble sleeping the night before because she was worrying that Vegeta was going to leave her for Potana. 

~I know that he would never do that to me. ~

Bulma stepped out of the room and walked down the long hallway.

~*~

Vegeta had gotten up very early that morning and was training. He was interrupted by knocking on the door. 

¡°I¡¯m training, don¡¯t disturb me!¡± he bellowed at the door. There was no reply and the door slowly creaked open. It was Potana. She started to walk seductively towards him, swaying her hips as she moved.

¡°What do you want?¡± Vegeta demanded.

Potana reached out her arms and wrapped them around Vegeta¡¯s neck. ¡°This,¡± she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

At the exact same time, Bulma walked in. She saw everything and started to gasp.

Vegeta pulled Potana away. ¡°What do you think you¡¯re doing?¡± he said to Potana.

He then saw Bulma.

Bulma stared at him, with a shocked face expression and teary eyed. She turned around and walked out of the room.

¡°Wait!¡± Vegeta called out and ran out after her.

Bulma broke off into a run and ran out of the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she ran. ~Why does he have to do this? Why? He can¡¯t marry her! He made a promise. ~

She heard Vegeta running towards her and he grabbed her.

¡°Let go of me, you bastard!¡± Bulma screamed out loud. Bulma struggled and tried to get free.

Vegeta held his grip ¡°It¡¯s not what you think.¡±

Bulma kept on struggling. ¡°Let go! You¡¯re hurting me!¡±

Vegeta quickly let go and Bulma fell to the floor.

Bulma didn¡¯t even try to get back on her feet. She just stayed on the floor and started to weep. ¡°Ever since I was a teenager I wanted a perfect boyfriend, someone who I could marry and who I could be with for the rest of my life. I wanted someone who I could trust and I took so many risks of my life trying to find those dragonballs with Goku. It¡¯s something I always wanted and now I thought that my dreams had come true when I found you. But now I know that I will be lonely for the rest of my life!¡± Bulma started to sob and Vegeta picked her up.

¡°Don¡¯t say that, woman! I WILL be with you for the rest of your life no matter what that Potana does. I eventually will marry you Bulma. I made a promise and I will keep it.¡±

He lowered his head and kissed her. He put his arms around her. ¡°First, I¡¯ll have to do something about Potana.¡±

He carried her back to the palace.

~*~

Goku peered out the window. ¡°Only a couple of more minutes till we arrive on Planet Vegeta!¡±

Everyone else stopped training and started to clean themselves up.

Krillen suddenly pointed out towards the window. ¡°Look! That¡¯s Planet Vegeta!¡±

Everyone else crowded around the window.

¡°It looks dull,¡± Gohan said.

¡°I can¡¯t wait to meet my father, if I can find him,¡± Goku said.

After a few minutes, their spaceship landed on the planet.

Several Saiyan guards crowded around the spaceship and the door opened.

Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo stepped outside and the Saiyan guards pointed their weapons at them.

¡°Who are you?¡± they questioned.

¡°Hey, there¡¯s no need to point those things at us. We¡¯re not enemies or anything. In fact, I¡¯m a Saiyan,¡± Goku said.

¡°What is your name?¡± one of them questioned him.

¡°I¡¯m Goku, I mean, my Saiyan name is Kakarot,¡± Goku said.

They all gasped. ¡°Hey, you must be Bardock¡¯s kid. He had three sons and one of them is Kakarot.¡±

¡°Really?¡± Goku said.

¡°Yep, you must be his son. You two look a lot alike and Turles looks exactly the same as you.¡±

¡°Wow! I want to meet my father!¡± Goku said excited.

¡°Alright, we¡¯ll take you to him. He¡¯s one of the king¡¯s noble scientists.¡±

The five of them walked off to meet Bardock.

~*~

Bulma was sitting down at the dining table waiting for her breakfast when a guard walked in.

¡°We just heard news that a spaceship has landed here and someone claims to be Kakarot, Bardock¡¯s son.¡±

King Vegeta looked surprised. ¡°Really, bring him here. I want to meet Kakarot.¡±

Bulma¡¯s eyes shot up. She recognized the name Kakarot. It was Goku. ¡°You mean Goku¡¯s here?¡±

King Vegeta turned to her. ¡°Who¡¯s Goku?¡±

Bulma looked down. ¡°Never mind.¡±

~Vegeta doesn¡¯t even treat her as a slave, more like a mate. She doesn¡¯t even do anything. ~ the king thought.

Bulma gave up on her breakfast and decided to find Vegeta.She stood up and left the room. She went inside Vegeta¡¯s room and found him eating breakfast.

¡°Vegeta, I just heard that Goku is here.¡±

Vegeta looked up. ¡°What?! What is he doing here?¡±

Bulma shrugged. ¡°I don¡¯t know. I¡¯m hungry.¡±

Vegeta hands her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

¡°Thank you,¡± she said smiling.

Vegeta stood up. ¡°I better find Kakarot. You can stay here.¡±

¡°But I want to come with you.¡±

Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder. ¡°I¡¯ll come back soon.¡±

Bulma smiled. ¡°All right.¡±

Vegeta left the room and Bulma continued to eat her breakfast. She was nearly finished when all of a sudden the door flew open. Potana walked in and she seemed angry.

¡°What are you doing in Vegeta¡¯s room? You¡¯re a slave, you shouldn¡¯t be sitting in the prince¡¯s room eating breakfast!¡±

Bulma stood up. ¡°But-¡°

Potana grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the room. ¡°You should know better then try to get in the way with me and MY prince!¡±

Bulma got up and ran down the hall as fast as she could. She could hear Potana running after her. Bulma accidentally tripped over and fell to her side. Potana stopped in front of her and smirked. She raised her arm and was about to blast her when someone grabbed her and threw her through a wall.

¡°Vegeta!¡± Bulma cried out.

She got up painfully and staggered towards the prince.

¡°Don¡¯t even touch her ever again!¡± Vegeta screamed at the body lying in front of him. He then turned to Bulma and picked her up. Vegeta carried her to his room. Her breakfast was still on his table.

¡°I think I¡¯m okay. Let me just finish my breakfast,¡± Bulma said. Bulma sat down and started to eat.

¡°I don¡¯t think Potana can bother you ever again,¡± Vegeta smirked.

Bulma nodded ¡°I guess. So what happened?¡±

¡°Kakarot is definitely here.¡±

Bulma quickly stuffed the last of her eggs in her mouth and swallowed. ¡°Let¡¯s go and find him!¡±

¡°All right,¡± Vegeta said. He picked her up and flew outside the window.

After a few minutes, he landed on the ground and let go of her. ¡°Bardock lives just next to that building.¡±

Vegeta pointed to a yellowish brown building. He walked towards it and Bulma followed behind.

¡°Hey Bulma!¡± someone called out.

Bulma turned around and saw Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo.

She ran to them. ¡°I missed you guys!¡±

¡°We¡¯re here to take you back. Didn¡¯t you know what Trunks had said? Doomsday for this planet is next week!¡± Krillen said.

¡°What is all this racket?¡± a voice came from the building. Everyone turned their head. A man stepped out and everyone gasped.

¡°He looks so much like dad!¡± Gohan said.

The man stared at Goku. ¡°Kakarot, is that you?¡±

¡°Yes,¡± Goku said.

¡°Kakarot, I recognize you. You look the same as your brother Turles. I am your father, Bardock,¡± the man said.

¡°Wow! I can¡¯t believe that I¡¯m finally meeting my father!¡± Goku said.

¡°All right Goku, you¡¯ve met your father, now let¡¯s go before it¡¯s too late!¡± Krillen said.

¡°And don¡¯t even think about taking your father back to earth because Trunks had warned us that it might create several different timelines,¡± Piccolo cut in.

¡°All right, I guess we should go after I have a little talk with my father,¡± Goku said.

¡°Yes, besides we have found Bulma,¡± Gohan agreed.

¡°But what about Vegeta? He¡¯s coming back to Earth, isn¡¯t he?¡± Bulma asked.

Everyone turned to her. ¡°Vegeta?! Are you nuts?! Why should we bring Vegeta back to earth?¡± Krillen asked.

¡°We should because in the original timeline, Vegeta stayed on earth. We can¡¯t just leave him on this planet,¡± Goku said.

¡°I guess so,¡± Krillen said.

Goku walked inside the building with Bardock for a little while.

~*~

Goku and Bardock walked outside.

¡°I guess I have to accept the truth?¡± Bardock asked. Goku nodded. He then leaned forward and hugged his father, patting him on the back. ¡°After all these years, I¡¯m glad to have met you, dad.¡±

Everyone waved goodbye to Bardock and headed towards Vegeta.

¡°Vegeta, you¡¯re coming with us back to earth,¡± Goku said.

¡°What?! Why should I?¡± Vegeta demanded.

¡°Can me and Vegeta have a private conversation alone together?¡± Bulma cut in.

¡°All right, we¡¯ll be waiting for you in our spaceship,¡± Goku said.

Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo walked away. 

Bulma turned to Vegeta. ¡°Vegeta, you have to go back to earth with us. Don¡¯t you realise there is no point in staying here?¡±

¡°But this is the planet which I rule under. Why should I leave here?¡±

Bulma shook her head. ¡°Stay here and die in a week?¡±

¡°But I don¡¯t want to leave my home planet,¡± Vegeta growled.

Bulma put her arms around him. ¡°Please Vegeta. Do this for me, for our son.¡±

Vegeta started to scowl and didn¡¯t answer her straight away. ¡°Alright, I¡¯ll return to earth with you.¡±

¡°Oh thank you so much!¡± Bulma tightened her arms into a hug.

¡°I know that you will enjoy living on earth,¡± Bulma said. The two of them started walking towards the spaceship, hoping for a brighter future.

¡¡

AN: Nope, it doesn't quite end here yet. Here's what's going to happen in the next chapter:

The androids arrive and things get rather complicated....

If you would like to know when the next chapter is up, tell me your email address. Cya!

¡¡


	7. Chapter Seven- Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters!!

AN: Fanfiction.net wasn't working very well again. I've decided to update the chapters of my old fic instead of creating a completely new fic. It's better this way I think. Well anyway, last chapter, Enjoy!

Beyond Higher Things- Chapter Seven

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

Three years had past since Bulma, Vegeta and the rest of the gang returned to earth. Yamcha, Tien and Chiao- Tsu had been wished back and now everyone was training very hard, preparing for the arrival of the androids.

Bulma walked outside Capsule Corporation smiling and holding Trunks.

"Vegeta!"

She walked to the gravity machine that her dad had built and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Vegeta stepped out.

"What do you want, woman?"

"I just have to tell you that Trunks walked his first steps today!" Bulma said.

"Was that all?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, and I better go back inside the house." Bulma turned around and walked off.

She walked inside and put Trunks on a chair. She then sat down when the phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bulma?" It was Chi Chi.

"Hi Chi Chi! What's up?"

"Can I come over now if you're not busy? I feel really bored and I've finished cleaning my house."

"Sure! You can come over."

Bulma then hanged up the phone and walked over to Trunks.

She picked him up and gave him a hug.

"We will be having a visitor."

~*~

Chi Chi got out of her car and knocked on the door. Bulma opened it.

"Hi Chi Chi! Please come in!"

Chi Chi walked inside and they walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Guess what? Trunks just walked his first steps today!" Bulma said.

"Really? That's great! So, did Vegeta tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bulma looked confused.

"That we will be staying in a place far away from here because it will be safe from the androids."

"What?!" Bulma yelled. "But why? Why do we have to all of a sudden live in some deserted place just because the androids are coming?" Bulma demanded.

"Don't you remember that Trunks said that a lot of people's homes were destroyed because of the androids?" Chi Chi said.

"I guess so," Bulma said.

The two started to chatter away for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~

It was nighttime and Bulma started pacing back and forth her room. She took a deep breath then opened her door, walking out onto the hallway. She slowly crept into Vegeta's bedroom. She peered in, noticing that the Saiyan prince had still not slept.

"Vegeta, can we talk?" Bulma said softly.

Vegeta sat on the bed. "What do you want?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "Chi Chi told me that we were going to leave our homes and live in some deserted place so we can be safe from the androids."

Vegeta nodded.

"But why do we have to? I don't want to leave here."

Vegeta started to smirk. "Silly woman. It's going to be safer than here. I can't have you at risk and you also have Trunks to take care of."

Bulma smiled. "When am I going to go?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?! Tomorrow?! So soon? Why?"

Vegeta tried to calm her down. "Because that's when the androids are coming, the day after tomorrow," he said.

"What?!" Bulma looked at the calendar on the wall and realised he was right. According to Trunks, the androids were supposed to arrive two days after today.

Bulma sighed and started heading out of the room. She stopped as she was about to walk out and then started to grin. She then suddenly spun around, facing Vegeta. "Well, I just thought that I didn't want to sleep alone tonight."

Vegeta's face turned in confusion. "What?"

Bulma started running towards him and jumped on his bed. "I like your bed better."

Vegeta snorted and climbed into the bed beside her. "Whatever woman, go to sleep."

"Good night, Vegeta," Bulma whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

~*~

It was the next morning and Goku and Vegeta were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Bulma and Chi Chi were also there.

"I don't really want to go," Chi Chi said.

"Neither do I," Bulma added.

Goku and Vegeta stood up.

"It's time," Goku said.

Bulma put her hand in her pocket to make sure that she brought her set of capsules.

She picked up Trunks from his chair and turned to Vegeta.

"Alright, I'm ready." Vegeta picked her up (and Trunks) and flew out of the building. Goku also picked up Chi Chi and flew out.

~*~

The wind was blowing against their faces and they finally landed. Goku and Chi Chi still had not arrived yet. Bulma looked around.

"I'm are supposed to live here? For how long?" Bulma asked.

"About a few weeks before we can get rid of those androids," Vegeta said.

Suddenly Bulma started to cry. She flung her arms around Vegeta.

"A FEW WEEKS! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!"

Vegeta was taken aback but then hugged her back.

"You have to promise me that you will not leave me or Trunks," Bulma said.

"I promise," Vegeta said. 

Vegeta let go of Bulma when he saw Goku and Chi Chi landing beside them.

"Kakarot, it's about time that you came here. You were only a few paces behind me."

"I know but I had to stop on the way because Chi Chi wanted to say goodbye to Gohan," Goku said.

Bulma took out her device that dug holes underground and shoots capsules for a capsule house. She turned the contraption on. It went underground and the a few minutes later, it went back up.

Before Bulma walked down stairs, she turned around to look at Vegeta one last time. Then both her and Chi Chi walked down.

"Let's go," Goku said and he and Vegeta flew off.

Bulma opened the door to the capsule house and she placed Trunks on the bed.

She sat on the sofa and tears started to pour down again.

Chi Chi looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Vegeta already." She sniffed. Chi Chi stared at her friend in puzzlement.

"This place reminds me so much of him. I mean, the last time I used this capsule house was when Vegeta and me were looking for the dragonballs. That was three years ago but I can remember it clearly." Bulma told Chi Chi about what had happened.

~*~

It was the next morning and Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z senshi heard an explosion in the very far distant.

"It's time. They have finally come," Piccolo said.

Everyone flew up and headed for the direction of the explosion.

~*~

Chi Chi looked outside the window. "I think that the androids have arrived."

Bulma walked up beside her. "I think you're right. There's all this smoke in the air."

Bulma sat on her bed and put Trunks on her lap. ~Good luck Vegeta. ~

She sighed and she started to cry again. She was scared that Vegeta might have got killed and would leave her.

"Please don't cry Bulma. I'm sure Vegeta would be all right," Chi Chi reassured her friend.

"I just hope so." She started to sniff.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I feel like that I can't live without him because I love him so much. And what makes things worse is this capsule house. It brings back so many memories. I remember the first time that I met him, after testing this thing out. I sort of felt close to him, if you know what I mean. It was later when I found him attractive and we found out that we actually cared about each other. I first thought that he would never love me but then one day he revealed his good side." Bulma started to cry again.

Bulma stood up. "I want to take a little walk outside to make myself better."

Chi Chi shook her head. "It's going to be too dangerous out there with those androids roaming around."

"It'll only be for a short while," Bulma said.

"Alright. I can take care of Trunks for you while you're out," Chi Chi said.

Bulma walked out of the door and outside. She let the cool breeze blow on her face. She tried her best to let herself calm down.

She then realised that she had walked into a forest so she turned back. She saw a figure standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" She said.

Sunlight shone on the figure as it walked forward and a flash of black hair was revealed.

"I am android number seventeen. I am here to kill all living creatures." The android held up a hand.

"Wait! You can't just kill me! I'm too young and beautiful to die! And I don't want to leave Vegeta!" Bulma screamed out.

The android suddenly stopped. "You know Vegeta?"

Bulma nodded. Before she could say anything else, the android grabbed her and flew up.

"Where are you taking me?" Bulma screamed.

"You will make a perfect hostage. I don't even think I need one but I'm taking you just in case," the android said.

~*~

Chi Chi sat down and stared out the window. "Where is she?"

She started to worry.

~*~

Gohan sprang up and used a number of attacks on android number eighteen.

Suddenly they all stopped when seventeen showed up.

"Hey! It's Bulma!" Krillen called out.

"What?!" Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma with the androids.

"They probably would use her as a hostage," Piccolo said.

Vegeta felt angry and started to attack eighteen. She was way stronger then him and she crushed his arm with one blow. Vegeta was outraged and held his arm in pain when he realised that she had broken it. She continued to attack him and picked him up by his feet and flung him across the field. Vegeta crashed onto the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried and she managed to break free out of seventeen's grasp. She ran all the way to Vegeta.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta said.

Gohan came up and dragged her away from Vegeta.

Eighteen continued to attack Vegeta. Vegeta was totally helpless. He didn't have enough energy to even defend himself.

"Why don't I just do this the old fashioned way," eighteen said and picked up a sword that was on the floor. She then ran full speed towards Vegeta.

At the exact time, Bulma pulled Gohan away from her and ran in front of Vegeta.

Eighteen held the sword and it pierced through Bulma's stomach, blood splattering everywhere. 

"Nooooooooooo!!!" Vegeta yelled. Goku stepped up and started to fight eighteen.

Bulma stood still for a moment before dropping onto the ground.

Vegeta crawled towards her and reached out his uninjured arm. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the sword out. Her blood splattered all over his face.

"Why?" He said softly. 

He took her hand and Bulma started to cough up some blood.

"Vegeta…" Bulma managed to whisper, "I did it… because… I… love… you…" Bulma choked out her last words before she closed her eyes and she let out her last breath.

"Woman???? Bulma!!! BULMA!!!" Vegeta yelled to her lifeless body and she soon started to fade. He looked up and saw Goku still fighting eighteen. His vision became distorted as his anger was building.

A flashback all of a sudden hit him.

-Flashback-

They were on Planet Vegeta and Vegeta was chasing after Bulma after she found him with Potana. 

He caught her and she had told him her wish had always been to find a perfect man and Vegeta told her something.

"I WILL be with you for the rest of your life."

-End of flashback-

He knew that he had to keep the promise he made with Bulma.

~*~

King Yemma looked down at Bulma.

"You are going to heaven."

Bulma didn't even smile.

She couldn't. She didn't want to be here.

She walked off silently and looked around. Everything seemed so peaceful. Bulma found a tree nearby and sat under it.

~*~

Vegeta's anger kept on building and suddenly, a golden aura surrounded him and he knew that he was turning into a Super Saiyan.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Vegeta yelled.

"Kakarot, I want you and everyone else to move away as fast as you can," Vegeta said.

Goku knew what Vegeta was going to perform a kamikaze and he and the rest of the Z gang moved away.

Vegeta flew to where the androids were and started to power up. In a matter of seconds, his whole body glowed and a bright light appeared, blinding everyone.

Goku had to raise his arm to shield himself because the attack was so powerful. When all the smoke had cleared, he saw that the androids have been destroyed… as well as Vegeta.

~*~

Vegeta arrived at King Yemma's palace.

"You have killed many innocent people so you will be sent to hell."

Vegeta protested. "You have to let me see Bulma. It might be the last time I ever get to see her!"

All of a sudden, Kami rushed up to King Yemma and handed him a piece of paper. "Actually, we have changed our minds and you can go to heaven for what you did to save the earth," King Yemma said, he then added. "But because of this, you cannot be wished back by the dragonballs. It is your choice whether to tell Bulma this or not."

Vegeta nodded as he went through the gates.

~*~

Bulma sat under the tree and memories were flooding back towards her. She remembered the first time she met Vegeta, when she bumped into him after testing her invention and escaping from his spaceship. Also when he had chased her all over the amusement park. They had looked for the dragonballs together. She remembered how they were on Planet Vegeta. She felt as if she was with him for most of her life but it had only been three years. But those three years were one of her best years.

Bulma closed her eyes and tried to refresh her mind. She opened them and stood up.

She suddenly saw Vegeta standing on the other side and he saw her at the exact time. She ran to him as fast as she could and flung her arms around him. 

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

Bulma laughed.

"I missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you ever again," Bulma said.

Vegeta hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Vegeta said very slowly.

Bulma looked at him shocked and tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Vegeta! Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words? I love you too."

She reached up to him and kissed him.

They walked towards a tree. Vegeta sat down under the tree and Bulma sat right beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know that they will wish us back. They would have to and even if they don't, we can still be together forever," Bulma said.

Kami watched from a distance and smiled.

"These two definitely share a rare type of love. They belong together. They are beyond higher things…"

AN: Not QUITE the end yet. There's still an epilogue left. I think the epilogue is going to leave off a completely different feeling. Just wait and see. =)

Oh... I almost forgot. Please review!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, I do not own "Melodies of Life" either.

AN: Here it is... finally... an epilogue! Hmm... a bit angst... but enjoy!

** Beyond Higher Things: Epilogue**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

_ Alone for a while,_

_ I've been searching through the dark,_

_ For traces of the love you left,_

_ Inside my lonely heart,_

_ To weave by picking up the pieces that remains,_

_ Melodies of life- loves lost refrain._

It had been a year since Bulma was wished back to earth. She remembered that day very clearly as if it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"Bulma? Aren't you happy to be back and to be able to see Trunks again?" Goku asked, trying to calm his blue haired friend down. But Bulma kept on crying.

"I can't believe he never told me that he couldn't be wished back!!" Bulma screamed through her wails.

"But, you do realise, the only reason he hasn't said anything is because he knew if he had, you would stay with him instead coming back to earth," Goku tried to explain.

"Well, doesn't he want me to stay with him??" Bulma demanded.

"He does, trust me, more than anything in the world. But you have a son to take care of. And I know that maybe one day he'll return to you by your side again."

Bulma sniffed and then nodded, trying to accept the truth.

-End of Flashback-

_ Our paths they did cross,_

_ Though I cannot say just why._

_ We met, we laughed, we held on fast,_

_ And then we said goodbye._

_ And who'll hear the echoes_

_ Of the stories never told?_

_ Let them ring out loud til they unfold._

A single teardrop rolled down Bulma's cheeks as she remembered that day. Ever since, she couldn't bring herself to have any fun. Nothing seemed to be the same when knowing that Vegeta wasn't near her. Bulma peered out the window and watched the night sky. She stared at the stars twinkling brightly above her. ~When I wish upon a star, would it come true?~

She saw a figure floating up in the sky and Bulma blinked. ~Could it be? Is this a dream?~

_ In my dearest memories,_

_ I see you reaching out to me._

_ Though you're gone,_

_ I still believe that you can call out my name._

It wasn't a dream. It was real. Bulma could see him, smiling at her. She opened her window and reached her hand out. He reached his hand out too and touched her. A warm feeling surrounded her as soon as she could feel his touch. She felt as if he had just refreshed her mind. "Vegeta…" she whispered softly. He flew through the window. Tears started to roll down Bulma's cheeks and she let out a sob. "But… how can this be true? You're dead…" 

Vegeta placed a finger gently on her mouth, trying to calm her down. "It doesn't matter, woman. I am finally here."

_ A voice from the past,_

_ Joining yours and mine._

_ Adding up the layers of harmony._

_ And so it goes on, and on._

_ Melodies of life, to the sky_

_ Beyond the flying birds- forever and beyond._

Bulma let out a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his body close to hers and feeling his warmth. He placed a gloved hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her. He then picked her up and put her on the bed. ~My short moment to spend with her. I want it to be special~ Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma pulled him onto her bed and rested her head on his chest. "You have no idea how much I have missed you…" she said softly to him. He started to caress her hair and she closed her eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

_ So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,_

_ Gliding through the shadows of_

_ The clouds up in the sky._

_ I've laid my memories_

_ And dreams upon those wings,_

_ Leave them now and see_

_ What tomorrow brings._

~*~

Bulma opened her eyes and smiled. She turned around and saw an empty space next to her. Her smile suddenly faded as she quickly sat up. ~Could it have been a dream?~ she thought to herself. She felt a cold breeze blow against her face and she turned to see the window open. She then realised that what happened the night before was not a dream. ~But where is he gone?` she thought sadly. She then remembered something that the Trunks from the future had told her from the future.

-Flashback-

_ "Yes. Bra and I both train with dad. That was before he died," Trunks explained._

Bulma was confused. "He died? How?"

There was a long pause before Trunks answered. "He died because Cell killed him. I was only two. But then Kami let him come back occasionally in his mortal form for visits. That's how I think Bra was born."

-End of Flashback-

_ In your dearest memories,_

_ Do you remember loving me?_

_ Was it fate that brought us close_

_ And now leave me behind?_

Bulma walked up towards her window and looked out, her mind filled with thoughts. She had always believed that there was a circle of life. And nothing can come in the way to change that. Even when Bulma from the future brought her children to change the past, the path still went the same direction. No matter how much a person tries, nothing can change fate. And nothing ever will.

_ If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_ Your voice will still remember our melody._

_ Now I know we'll carry on._

_ Melodies of life, come circle round._

_ And grow deep in our hearts,_

_ As long as we remember._

...The End...

AN: Did you like it? Since I got SO many complaints in the previous years, I've decided to write an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think!

BTW, the song is called "Melodies of Life" from Final Fantasy IX. The lyrics are good, don't you reckon?


End file.
